Torture, Truth, or Dare!
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Hey guys, so I really want to torture the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds and spill the beans on them to the whole world, and if you want to join me read the first chapter and review or message away. This will be a game of how long will my prisoners survive, are you with me? Or do you pity?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail**

Hello readers and fanfictioners, and I want to make my own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds truth or dare fanfiction.

Here are my rules:

**1-** No gay or lesbian couples (it ain't right)

**2-** I will not use any other characters other than the following: Myself, Autumn, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza/Aki, Leo/Rua, Luna/Ruka, Abbigail, or any OCs other authors want to use for any dares, not truths(I don't got enough juice on the to spill to the world, that's why)

**3-** The dares have to be appropriate(no sexual events, no death, and no sexual death)

**4-** I will only take dares for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds no other, except for the following: the other Yu-Gi-Oh! series, first pokemon series with Misty and May, attack on Titan, My Little Pony, Teen Wolf, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's V-jump manga, because I have no idea what you're talking about, unless if it's those, sorry, but I don't have cool stuff like you guys do!

**5-** I will take both Private Messaging or reviews for requests, but I would more properly like Private Messaging, so I can tell you if they're going to be used or not, not to disappoint you.

Yusei- So are you going to torture us this chapter?

Foxen- No, next chapter hopefully, if not I'll make you be tortured, by my own mind.

Jack- Can I torture Yusei this chapter?

Akiza- Over my dead body!

Foxen- Hey! Read the rules, no one is aloud to kill each other and that means threats.

Crow- Can I torture Jack?

Foxen- if it is requested, now behave!

* * *

_**I really want to go over sixteen chapt**__**ers in a story, and I want more reviews than eight by one person, please, I want to be criticized by more than two people.**_


	2. Official Start

**Official Start**

"Foxen enters the room, she looks really disappointed, then looks at the cast, one was missing.

"So, where's Jack?" she asks, and then as if he was answering her question, Jack enters the room with a bowl of cereal.

"What's the torture for us today?" Autumn asks.

"We didn't get any requests, but I have a twisted mind, and I plan to use it." Foxen answers excitedly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yusei asks, sighing.

"My dare to you Yusei is to go out in a room full of non-poisonous pests, and insects, for an hour, I'll go with, here's a list for you guys to do, while we're gone." Foxen says grabbing Yusei by the shirt into the bug infested room.

"Okay, so here's the list." Leo/Rua says.

"This is all for Yusei." Aiza/Aki says, surprised.

"Shove Yusei in Antarctica for a hour in just swim trunks." Jack names the first chore.

"Make Jack admit his fear. Make Yusei admit his feelings for Akiza. Make Akiza admit her feeling for Yusei." Crow also names off.

"Make Autumn fight off a bull. Shove Yusei in front of a train to test my theory. Shove Yusei in front of a bus to test my theory. Trample Yusei with a buck. Shove Yusei out of a plane." Luna/Ruka whispers.

"Make Yusei wear a dress for a day. Make Yusei and Jack switch personalities, make Jack and Crow switch decks, Make Yusei and Crow switch clothes. Shove Yusei in a zombie apocalypse. Shove Yusei into the world of My Little Pony. Have a psycho chase Yusei with a chain saw." Akiza says, horrified.

"It's been an hour, where is Foxen so we can have a talk with her?" Jack growls.

"We're back!" Foxen yells, smiling.

"Why do you hate Yusei?" Leo/Rua asks.

"I don't, I just think he cheats death, that's all." she explains. "Anyway, Yusei I need you to stand in front of that bus that's charging this way." Foxen demands Yusei, but then shoves him there.

"I don't think this is safe!" Yusei screams.

"Then the bus hits Yusei and miraculously he comes out without a scratch.

"Theory tested for the bus." Foxen says checking off her list.

"Wait, what else is on there" Yusei asks reading the list written by the psycho authoress.

"Can I get the dress thing over with?" Yusei asks, scared half to death.

"No!" Foxen exclaims, "The train thing is what I want to try next, the plane theory is if you piss me off enough."

"Can you at least put up the list so it's better for the readers so I can get this thing over with?" Yusei sighs, then the authoress nods.

* * *

**1\. Shove Yuse in in Antarctica for an hour with just swim trunks on.**

**2\. Make Jack admit his fear.**

**3\. Make Akiza admit she like Yusei.**

**4\. Make Yusei admit he likes Akiza.**

**5\. Make Autumn fight off a bull.**

**6\. Trample Yusei with a buck (male deer).**

**7\. Hit Yusei with a train. (to test my theory)**

**8\. Hit Yusei with a bus. (to test my theory)**

**9\. Shove Yusei out of a plane.**

**10\. Make Yusei wear a dress for a few chapters.**

**11\. Make Yusei and Jack switch personalities for a couple of chapters.**

**12\. Make Jack and Crow switch decks for a couple of chapters.**

**13\. Make Crow and Yusei switch clothes for a couple of chapters.**

**14\. Shove Yusei into a zombie apocalypse.**

**15\. Shove Yusei into the world of "My Little Pony".**

**16\. Have a psycho chase Yusei with a chainsaw. (most likely Yunagi I'll have chase him)**

**17\. Make the cast sing Disney songs. (try to make a duet for Akiza and Yusei, and for Leo and Luna)**

* * *

After Foxen writes the list for the viewers Yusei limps into the room, one leg broken, and arm dislocated, and a really bloody nose.

"I told you guys. He cheats death." Foxen exclaims.

"I freaking hate you right now Foxen." Yusei mumbles to the authoress, and then passes out onto the floor.

"Well this wraps the rest of Torture, Truth, or Dare, please ask for a truth, or a dare, until next time enjoy your night!" Foxen announces to the readers.


	3. Still in my Mind

**Still in my Mind**

Foxen looks on the computer, disappointed.

"What's wrong Foxen, Yusei still in the hospital" Akiza teases.

"No, I still don't have any requests, and I have a hundred views already, I'll sooner or later run out of ideas, but can you help me with my list?" Foxen explains and asks.

"Sure, which one is it?" Akiza looks on the list.

"It's this one." Foxen points.

**3\. Make Akiza admit she likes Yusei.**

"No way will I do that one!" Akiza shrieks.

"Please? The world wants to know, do you have a crush on him?" Foxen asks, very very nosy.

"Okay fine." Akiza sighs. "I do have a crush on him, but it's nothing to worry about right?"

"Well, you're right, unless if you know someone who cannot keep a secret." Foxen whispers.

Just then Yusei walks in on crutches and in a cast for his arm, and for his leg.

"So, Yusei, I have a question for you, and it's a truth question, no injuries this time." Foxen assures.

"Thank god! What is it, I'll answer what I can." Yusei tries to smile, but fails to the pain he's in.

Foxen points to the chore underneath the third chore.

**4\. Make Yusei admit he likes Akiza.**

"I don't break a promise, damn, but I do have a crush on Akiza. Ever since she was no longer the 'Black Rose Witch'." Yusei then smiled, but at Akiza.

"Great now I can check off two things off of my list!" Foxen exclaims, while writing.

3\. Make Akiza admit she like Yusei.

4\. Make Yusei admit he likes Akiza.

While Foxen was doing that, the rest of the cast entered the room.

"So Jack? What's your fear?" the nosy authoress asked.

"I don't have one." the former king says calmly.

Foxen points towards her pool and laughs.

"I have the perfect thing to get the truth out, the pool of truth." Foxen laughs hysterically.

"So either way your answer is clear?" Jack whines.

"Tell, so the truth doesn't bite you in the throat." the authoress snickers.

"I fear whenever Carly follows me around when I'm helping the others with a mission that she'll get hurt, because I love Carly." Jack whispers.

"I love that answer, because now we know there's a soft side of Jack. It's so cute!" Leo says giggling.

**2\. Make Jack admit his fear.**

"I think that concludes this episode of Torture, Truth, or Dare, until next time, have a good time, and I would love to have some requests please, don't be sh to put dare or truths to torture the cast!" Foxen says smiling and waving.


	4. Actual Requests

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Actual Requests**

Foxen enters the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Um...is that a good thing you have a smile?" Yusei asks her.

"For Jack and the twins...not one bit." Foxen responds. "Here's the first request."

**Requester-Slifer434rex**

**Request-Akiza: inflate Yusei like a baloon**

**Jack: fight Godzilla with out your deck**

**Crow: beat the tar out of Jack after he beats up Godzilla**

**Leo and Luna: run away from a Tyrannosaurus**

"Wait so I get to beat up Jack?!" Crow asks the crazy authoress.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention I have magic?" Foxen announces.

"Wait what does that mean?!" Jack questions.

"It means this." Foxen says waving her hand Leo, Luna, and Jack were gone in a poof.

"I really don't care what happens to Jack, but let's watch Leo and Luna." Abbigail says, putting them up on a big screen.

"Where are we?!" Leo asks.

"Well due to the dare, we're going to need to run now." Luna tells her obnoxious brother.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaah!" the dinosaur yells at the twins and they start running away from it.

"I think this is boring, but if they're going to be eaten I'll send them back for the next dare." Autumn says making half of the screen to show Jack fighting a giant dinosaur.

"Hey Jack you can come back if you admit you wet your pants." Foxen screams into a microphone.

"I did, now bring me back!?" Jack cries, and the evil authoress summon him back, but with clean clothes.

"Crow proceed with your dare." Abbigail says.

"Yes!" He screams at the injured Jack.

"I hate you!" Jack screamed at Foxen who smiled evily.

"Somebody, help Leo's being eaten!" Luna cries out for her brother, then in a poof they're back.

"Are we dead?" Leo asks.

"No, you're alive, now for the next dare." Foxen announces.

"Wait!" Akiza yells. "what about inflating Yusei like a balloon?"

"We'll do that later when I figure out what the mean, so the rest of that dare is on hold."

**Requester-Moonlion 94**

**Request-****I'm Not Sure If I Can Dare The Twins To Kiss Each Other But I Do Dare Them To Both Date Patty**

"I'll only have Leo go on a date with Patty, so I don't have to have Luna die of embarrassment." Foxen says to the little signer.

"Thanks, but Will you watch us...on our date?" Leo asks.

"Hell no! It's up to you to tell us what happened on your date, cause this is your business." Foxen assures him, and sends Leo to his date in a fancy tux.

"Can Crow stop beating me up now?" Jack pleads.

"Sure, but now back to my list of dares." Foxen says to her cast.

"Well that completes today's chapter, I would like more requests from anyone, and please enjoy the rest of your day where ever you are!" Foxen says to you readers.


	5. A Graceful Duet(Not really just torture)

**Disclimer**:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail.

**A Graceful Duet(Not really,just to torture!)**

The gang is in the room except for Luna and Jack, Yusei is dressed up as Hans, from "Frozen", and Akiza is dressed up as Anna, in the beginning of "Frozen".

"So, Foxen...Where's my sister?!"Leo asks the busy authoress, who was reading a sad fanfiction.

"Oh, it was a request she was sent to go on a date with Dexter." Foxen says blowing her nose, and sobbing.

"Why are Akiza and I dressed up in this?" Yusei questions the lovely fox girl.

"A request for you and Akiza to do a duet, so I decided to make you guys sing 'Love is an Open Door' from my favorite movie 'Frozen' made by 'Disney'."Foxen explains. "Here's the requests."

**Requester-amk8930**

**Request-****Since Leo went on a date with Patty, can Luna go on a date with Dexter?**

**Requester-K8wolfx**

**Request-****This is so hilarious. I can't get this goofy grin to leave my face when I read it!**

**Possible Requests:**  
**Yusei and Akiza sing a duet (any song Foxen chooses)**  
**Crow must face his worst fear**  
**Jack has to sit in a room with cup ramen and NOT eat any of it**  
**and Leo and Luna...nah I'll give the poor kids a break. They don't deserve torture right now.**

"That explains why Jack's gone." Crow says, smiling.

"Autumn and Abbigail went with him so they could keep a close eye on him, that means Jack and my fellow 'sisters' are going to be gone for a few chapters." Foxen explains. "By the way Crow, what's your worst fear I want to know before we do the dare, if it means killing anyone. Abby and Autumn will, but I will not."

"My worst fear is...losing a dear friend, like someone that is close to me die right in front of my eyes die right there." Crow admits, and everyone in the room is crying, even the authoress.

"Okay. Now the. Duet." Foxen says sniffling.

"Right now?" Akiza moans.

"Yes, now to the stage!" Foxen announces, then a stage magically appears. "Crow got the video camera ready?"

"Yeah, this way no one will miss this beautiful moment." Crow yells.

"I hate you!" Yusei screams.

"Sing!" Foxen demands when the music starts playing "Love is an Open Door".

* * *

Akiza: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Yusei: I love crazy!

Akiza: All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bumped into you

Yusei: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

Akiza: But with you

Yusei: But with you

Yusei: I found my place

Akiza: I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before...love is an open door, love is an open door, love is an open door.

Akiza: With you

Yusei: With you

Akiza: With you

Yusei: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Yusei: I mean it's crazy

Akiza: What?

Yusei: We finish each other's

Akiza: Sandwiches

Yusei: That's what I was gonna say!

Akiza: I've never met someone

Both: Who thinks so much like me, jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation

Yusei: You

Akiza: And I

Yusei: Were

Akiza: Just

Both: Meant to be

Akiza: Say goodbye

Yusei: Say goodbye

Both: To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it any more, love is an open door, love is an open door, life can be so much more

Akiza:With you

Yusei:With you

Akiza:With you

Yusei:With you

Both:Love is an open door

Yusei: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?

Akiza: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

* * *

"Well, that's going to wrap up our story for today hopefully, sorry to bug you guys again today for another chapter, but I just love the reviews, and next chapter I just want to do more than two, but as usual, have fun, and I really want to say this, go kick a duck!" the amazing yet crazy authoress finishes the chapter with that last line, then Yusei kicks her.

"Got one!" he yells, running for cover.


	6. Fears, Redo's, and Sponge Baths!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Fears, redo's, and Sponge Baths?!**

"Hello, readers, welcome back to Torture, Truth, or Dare!" Foxen announces.

"Um...Why aren't Jack and Crow here?" Yusei asks a little frightened.

"Oh! I gave Crow the day off, and Jack still is not eating the raman, though he wants to.." the authoress explains, calmly.

"What are the dares then?" Leo asks.

"Oh! Right, here's the first dare!" Foxen screams.

**Requester-amk8930**

**Request-****Have Leo and Luna talk about their dates.**

**Also, have Yusei give Akiza a sponge bath.**

"So, Leo. Luna, what were you dates like?" Foxen asked the twins.

"Well...Dexter...he um...he pecked me on the cheek, and it was really sweet when he put his arm around me, the movie we watched was Frozen, I loved it." Luna explains.

"Now, Leo, your turn." Foxen declares.

"Patty bailed on me, I cried all night, I didn't sleep, and I couldn't eat. I was so upset." Leo cries.

"Okay, Leo, what so you suppose we do?" Foxen asks.

"Nothing, she probably forgot, or something, she isn't someone who would do such a thing on purpose." Leo explains.

"How 'bout you get a redo?" Foxen offers.

"Sounds perfect!" Leo exclaims.

"Now go call Patty and get that redo!" Abbigail exclaims.

"Jack finally broke and took the raman and gulped it down." Autumn sighed, as Jack limped.

"Now the sponge bath, and Akiza...you need a bath anyway!" Foxen retches.

"Go! or we'll watch you two!" Autumn screeches, making Yusei and Akiza run out of the room.

"Now for our next dare!" Abbigail screams in the authoresses ear, making her glare.

**Requester-Guest**

**Request-it's not fair that Jack has to admit his fear  
okay for this request have everyone admit their fear**

"Okay, when Akiza and Yusei get back we'll ask them, until then, we already know Crow's and we already know Jack's, and next chapter we'll ask Leo, so Luna, you're the only signer left. What's your fear?" Foxen asks politely.

"My fear is to not have any friends, and to be alone, and to have Leo get hurt, or even worse...killed." Luna says keeping away the tears.

"No need to cry! Mine is the same as Crow's!" Autumn says, calming down the little signer.

"Mine is to be separated from my family." Abbigail says, smiling, then hitting the authoress.

"Go have a day off, you bastard! My fear is anything that can kill, meaning poisonous insects, guns, spiders in general, and gross things, like bugs-" Foxen keeps gong on with her insect phobia.

"So you're afraid of insects?" Luna asks.

"Yep! and I'm scared if my friends go out someplace and I hear about someone who's killing people on the news and they fit the people that have died, I fear they'll be okay." Foxen smiles.

"Does this wrap up the chapter?" Jack sighed, hugging Luna to comfort her.

"I have one more request, my older sister asked for this, and I like it very much, but I fixed it a little bit, and funny thing she personally asked for this, by the way the part that's in parenthesis is my own idea, she wanted Konda, not me." Foxen smiles.

**Requester-Jerish(My sister)**

**Request-Have Jack fight Konda from D-grey Man.(I'd prefer he fought Eren from Attack on Titan, or Germany from Hetalia)**

"And I choose Germany, don't die!" Foxen adds, before using her magic to send Jack to Germany, who was notified by Jerish to fight Jack.

"You don't seem that tough to fight!" Jack exclaims.

Jack throws a few punches at Germany, but all were unsuccessful, then Germany swings his arm lightly, as to convince Jack to stop, and accidentally knocks Jack unconscious.

"I hope Jack's okay?!" Luna gasps.

"Germany wouldn't kill a man for just any reason, only if it's part of the war, and he's the enemy, the war's over now, so that's how I got him to do the fight, Konda's harder to find, plus he wouldn't fight without his sword, or he'll act like a big baby. So he's out of the picture." Foxen explains.

Then Autumn summoned her Blue-Eyes White Dragon to retrieve the unconscious former king, and to bring him back here unharmed.

"Well, that concludes this chapter of Torture, Truth, or Dare, have a good night, and go kick a duck!" Autumn yells waving at the computer.

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry."


	7. A New Cast and a Gender Swap

**Disclaimer**: I don't own u-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**A New Cast and a Gender Swap**

**Foxen's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my chair, writing my to do list, and copying the requests I got, so I could look if I had done something, when I got a phone call.

"Hello," I answer, reading the ID.

"Hi, can we come in now? or do we have to wit till the next chapter?" The voice asked.

"Oh! you can come in now, if you want, Primo, and don't try to kill Yusei, I need him for my to do list." I tell him, watching the white haired man and the red head boy walk up my front steps in normal clothes and gym bags, probably holding their pure white robes.

As they entered the room, Germany plopped his ass onto the couch, Jack walked in keeping his distance from Germany, and Eren from Attack on Titan sat next to Jack unaware of the upcoming dare.

"Okay everyone I have a dare from someone, and Eren, take off your 3D maneuvering device please." I asks politely.

"Fine, but why I need it to kill Titans, do you know tall those fuckers are?!" Eren complains.

"Yes...here's the Dare." I sigh.

**Requester-Shimmering-Sky**

**Request-*****Like a bright-eyed little girl* Wait, CAN Jack fight Eren from Attack on Titan? Please? *Mumbles* I may or may not have been binge watching it today...**

**Well, anyways, I hope this gets updated soon!**

"I see why I cant use my weapons, where do we fight?" Eren asks.

"Here!" I exclaim.

"Have fun you two." Germany says, reading a magazine.

After Jack shivers, I send Jack and Eren to the Area to fight, while it shows up on my television.

"You don't seem all that tough to me!" Eren trash talks Jack.

"I'll show you!" Jack protests, throwing a few punches, the last one hit Eren in the Jaw.

Then Eren jumps on Jack kicking him in the stomach, trying to reach to his neck, then Jack kicks Eren off him and punches him in the throat, then Eren bites Jack's leg. He then punches Jack in the nose, and steps on his throat, making Jack almost pass out, then Jack kicks Eren in the nuts, the kicks him in the head, thus winning the fight.

I use my magic to send the two boys back here, and send Eren back to his time, inside the walls, doing his civilization a favor and killing all the titans in the walls and sealing the walls for them. Then I patch Jack up and send the rest of the group in.

"Okay, now I have to cross off number 19 off my to do list now!" I announce.

**19\. Bring Primo and lester into the story, for the rest of it, but are immune to all truths and dares.**

"Fuck you!" Yusei screams.

"I have another thing, where Primo and Lester are not immune, because they agreed to it." I say, getting glares from everyone, especially Yusei.

**18\. Switch the genders of the whole cast, until I get bored.**

Then everyone in the room poofed into different outfits, and put into different genders. **Yusei** went to **Aura**. **Akiza** went to **Alexander**. **Jack **went to **Jackie**. **Crow **went to **Carrie**. **Leo** went to **Ruka**. **Luna** went to **Rua**. **Primo** went to **Prim**. **Autumn** went to **Austin**. **Abbigail** went to **Adam**. I went to **Finn**. **Lester **went to **Lily**.

"What the hell happened to me?!" Aura asked, who was now looking exactly like Austin, before he was Austin, who now looked like Aura, before she was Aura.

"Wow, you look like you just switch spots with Austin." I say, looking at my clothes. I was wearing a dark blue tank-top, with black baggy jeans, I walked up to my mirror, and my hair was short and stubby, with black streaks in it. I had plain black sneakers on my feet, it was really boring

"I look good, if you ask me." Jackie self-centers herself. She's wearing a glossy, egg-white, dress, she's wearing white heels that strap onto her legs alongside her feet. Her hair is a flawless blond with waves, and so much volume. Her gloves were the same color as her dress, and they went like Akiza's did.

"I feel weird, and all Ruka and I did was change appearances," Rua says, looking around, and speaking the truth.

Germany just sat there silent as could be, not effected by my own dare, but waiting for the dare that effected him.

Alexander looked like his father, who was in fact the senator.

Carrie looked exactly like Jackie, but with the color black, and her hair was bright red.

Prim looked like a jogger, wearing grey yoga pants, a grey light weight hoodie, and a stormy grey t-shirt, with grey sneakers, with pink strips on the sides, she had her long white hair in a high ponytail, with a stormy gray headband.

Adam wore all black, as in t-shirt, pants, sneakers, hair (without highlights), and biker gloves.

Lily wore a yellow daisy dress, with black Sunday shoes, and white frilly socks, her hair in a single braid, and a green headband to match her eyes.

"So...Foxen." Germany starts.

"It's actually Finn, now, Yusei's Aura, Akiza's Alexander, Jack's Jackie, Leo's Ruka, Luna's Rua, Primo's Prim, Lester's Lily, Crow's Carrie, Abbigail's Adam, Autumn's Austin. Got it?!" I say, smiling.

"Yeah...Finn, what's the next dare?" Germany asks.

"We'll do the request next chapter, until next time, please review any dares or truths you have for the cast, and go kick a duck!" I yell, ending up getting kicked by Aura.

"Yu-Aura!" I scream.

"You're shaped like a duck, Finn." Aura snickers, then several people smirk and snicker, including Germany, and since I'm a man I can't punch her back.

"I hate you right now Aura." I mumble, then walk to my room, spitting out spells that are from Harry Potter, sadly not real spells.


	8. Interviews and One Sexy Man

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, or Germany, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Interviews and One Sexy Man**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I walk in and sit down, Germany is covered in scars and scratches.

"Um...What happened?" I ask, confused.

"War...Autumn...War, mostly war." Germany sighs calmly, as usual.

"Who did you really mean? Austin, or Aura?" I question, still confused, and my face felt hot now.

"The present female one." he says after a few moments after thinking who was who. "She took my shirt."

"I...see...you're...shirtless." I say keeping back my laughter. "It was a dare, so that's why."

"Wait...I thought I was immune to a few of those!" he yells in my face.

"Well...now you're not...well..only if they're accepted by my sister." I say, whimpering now.

"Damn." Germany mumbles.

"Now shall we begin!?" I ask, summoning the rest of the crew.

"So...why is there a sexy man here? Oh! is that Germany?" Alex asks, jokingly.

"Here's the first dare, well the first dares." I say, blushing at the German, who's cheeks are beet red right now.

**Reviewer-Jerish**

**Review- Permanently add Germany to the story.**

**Have Germany go skinny dipping.**

**Have Germany go shirtless for one chapter.**

**Interview all of the dares, and what the whole cast thinks about them.**

"Okay, just to say, that was four dares in one, now Germany, if you come back, and you aren't wet, I'll have one of my former females shove you in." I say hearing the current guys squeal with glee.

"Okay, I'll go, just don't watch me!" Germany pleads.

"I won't, I have a crush on someone else, and it ain't Hetalia characters." I say, sending Germany away.

"Now...where am I going to sit, and where's Germany?!" I hear my brother yell, and I use my magic to play with Germany in the pool.

"Now the interviews!" I say, looking at the previous chapters. "How about we start with Aura on chapter two, where the problems begin!" I exclaim.

"I was fine with the bug room, but the bus and the train were too much, and I wanted to punch you in the face and wring your neck." Aura growls, now that I chained him to the couch.

"Now, onto chapter three!" I exclaim.

"I think you making Aura and I admit we like each other was a bit much." Alex says, smiling.

"I think so too, but when you made me admit my fear, I felt like I needed to get it out, and I enjoyed it." Jackie yawns.

"That's good, well, now off to the next chapter." I say loading chapter four.

"I honestly think you're a crazy person." Jackie notes.

"You now just realized that?" I ask, confused on how Jackie is so dumb sometimes.

"I honestly think you and I connect real well." Carrie states, blushing a bit.

"Just to let you know I like someone else, and I have a boyfriend. I know it sounds weird, but I do." I say smiling.

"So onto the next chapter?" Austin suggests.

"I guess, because we already know how Ruka feels about that date, so onto chapter five!" I exclaim.

"So...we already know how Rua feels about his date with Dexter, so onto the next dare." Austin said.

"So Aura. Alex, how did you guys enjoy singing for the duet?" I question nicely, but getting a glare from the former male, chained to the couch.

"It was fun, Finn, but I don't want to speak to you right now." Aura snaps, and I get up ready to punch her in the face, but then remembers that I'm still a guy.

"Damn, if I change myself back, you all change back and I can't do that." I whimper.

"I really enjoyed it, but the dress wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was still fun." Alex admits, happily.

"Great, to the next dare." I announce, scrolling down the screen on my computer. "I guess next chapter."

"So the sponge bath was nice, but that's all I'm going to say. I will not go into detail." Alex notes.

"You don't have to, next dare!" I say, scrolling down.

"The fears...we still yet need to complete that." I whisper, watching Germany walk into my front lawn with my brother on his back, asleep.

"I called you so many times!" Germany yells, very annoyed with the silly creature on his back.

"Sorry." I whimper, watching Jerald wake up.

"His whole body is just one giant masterpiece!" he exclaims, before getting dropped by his crush, he then wraps around my newest cast member's leg, repeating the word, "Mine!"

"Onto the rest of the fears!" I announce going to a different topic, sending my obnoxious brother somewhere else, with the wave of my hand.

"My fear is to be eaten by a large cockroach," a quiet female says, and I know who, but I don't embarrass her anymore than she already is.

"My fear is to be lone, without any friends, and without a place to go." Alex says, smiling.

"My worst fear is to hurt my only friend." Germany mumbles, remembering Italy, and reading another magazine.

"My worst fear is if Rua gets hurt, or worse killed." Ruka whispers, looking at her twin.

Prim looks upset, remembering her beloved being blown to bits, due to the Meklord Emperors destruction.

Lily, is remembering her parents, killed due to the same thing, at the same time.

"We all know what happened to Lily and Prim, so we don't need to ask, and we don't need to know how you guys felt about that, so onto the next dare!" I progress to the next bold sentence.

"I didn't like the fight, because there was't any challenge to the fight." Germany notes, and sat back in the couch.

"My head still hurts." Jackie complains.

"How did you enjoy your fight with Eren?" I asks Jackie, who just smiled.

"I loved it, because I won the fight." Jack exclaims, and I just give myself a facepalm.

"I hated the gender swap, and can you please kick Prim and Lily out f the story?" Aura complained, and I just throw my pen at her face.

"And that concludes this chapter for Torture, Truth, or Dare, and go kick a duck!" I yell, getting kicked yet again, but by Jackie.

"You're shaped like a duck." was all she said.

"I hate you two!" I scream at Aura and Jackie, them mumble more Harry Potter spells, that are again sadly not real spells.


	9. A Single Review, Cookies, and Disney!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Autumn and Abbigail**

**A Single Review, Some Disney, and Cookies**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"Okay!" I yawn, with very droopy eyes. "Now...I sleep."

"Finn, what's up!" Alex asks, hungrily.  
"Treats, are what are up." I say, laying on my couch.

"Oh, yeah, what are the dare, I can take over." Alex offers, and I throw him my papers.

"I circled the ones I want done, don't hold back." I yawn, going into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Everyone entered the room, I'm holding Finn's wand, for magical uses only, and I'm reading the manual to the magic.  
"Um...where do we sit?" Germany asks, and I point to the mattress on the ground just for them, still reading.  
"Alex, what're you doing with Finn's Magic Manual: For Beginners" Aura asks, confused.

"Finn fell asleep, putting me in charge of the chapter, and now, go sit down!" I demand looking up, and pointing the wand at Aura, making her sit down, next to Germany.

"We should begin, with our newest request," I say, typing it up, like Finn's.

**Requester-Guest**

**Request-Have yusei and aki go on a date and kiss**  
**Eat all of jacks ramen in front of him**  
**Have Luna and Leo survive in a jungle for 1 day**  
**Make crow timetravel back to the first yugioh**  
**Hope this pops up !:D**

"And, I think we'll only do the raman thing, so Germany. Rua. Go get the raman." I say, looking at the rest of the circled request.

I stop cold at the last request by amk8930, a tear falls from my eye, I love this person. I would get married, by default, but still.

"Can I please eat some of it?!" Jackie wails, looking at the raman cups, still unopened./

"No." I declare, an I find a spell to wake someone up, and I aim it at Finn, and I succeed at it.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I jerk awake, I'm fully energized.

"What happened, and what did I miss?!" I ask Alex, who used a spell from my book for beginners.

"I got overwhelmed, and I was looking for other things the do, when I read this." Alex says, showing me the request amk8930 sent me.

"Okay, I'm gonna change back our genders first." I say, waving my hand and in a poof, we return to our original genders, except for Aura, but she changed clothing, so did Autumn.

The large stage appeared, and we were in our seats, except for Me, I'm in a sparkly red dress, with red gloves, and heels.

"Welcome, and this is our newest idea, the characters singing Disney songs, I will sing a song I wrote, with Abby, the lovely lady in the same outfit as me, but in sparkly tye-dye." I say, watching her get up here.

"We're going to sing..." Abby says, grabbing a piece of paper from her purse. "I Can Take the Pain no More!"

"This is a sad song, but it represents someone, who is fighting a strong hard battle of cancer, but is also losing their faith in the lord, but still doesn't stop fighting, hope you enjoy it." I say, as the music, "River Flows in You" by Yiruma, plays.

* * *

**Foxen:  
**I take a look outside  
I then realize  
How terrible it looks inside  
I start to take a walk  
In the neighborhood  
I seemed to love

Why does it hurt so much?  
I can take the pain no more!  
Why does it hurt so much?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did I do to earn this pain?  
I've prayed to you for help!  
I've asked you for things!  
But all you gave me is pain!

What did I do to deserve this?  
Why did you do this after all I've done?  
I did it all right for you  
But you still hurt me  
Why do you do this to me?

Why does it hurt so much?  
I can take the pain no more!  
Why does it hurt so much?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did I do to earn this pain?  
I've prayed to you for help!  
I've asked you for things!  
But all you gave me is pain!

I'm no longer following you  
No matter what you say  
Because I'm never, ever following you again!  
No matter the pain I will always win this fight  
Against you, and I will never fall to this world  
The world full of despair and hurt

**Foxen:  
**Why does it hurt so much?  
**Abby:Hurt so much  
Foxen:  
**I can take the pain no more!  
**Abby:  
No more  
Foxen:  
**Why does it hurt so much?  
**Abby:  
Hurt so much**  
**Foxen:  
**What did I do to deserve this?  
**Abby:  
Deserve this  
Foxen:  
**What did I do to earn this pain?  
**Abby:**  
**Earn this pain**

**Foxen:**  
**Why does it hurt so much?  
Abby:  
****Hurt so much**  
**Foxen:  
**I can take the pain no more!  
**Abby:**  
**No more  
Foxen:  
**Why does it hurt so much?  
**Abby:  
Hurt so much  
Foxen:**  
What did I do to deserve this?  
**Abby:  
Deserve this  
Foxen:  
**What did I do to earn this pain?  
**Abby:  
Earn this pain**

**Foxen:**  
I need someone to save me  
**Abby:**  
**Someone save me  
****Foxen:  
**From this evil trying to harm me  
**Abby:**  
**Trying to harm me  
Foxen:  
**I need someone to help me  
**Abby:**  
**Someone help me  
Foxen:  
**From the darkness trying to consume me  
**Abby:**  
**Darkness trying to consume me  
Both:  
**_I can take the pain no more_

* * *

As the song finishes, everyone is crying, and I notice Trudge, now I really get mad.

"Okay, how about... I'll Make a Man Out of You, from Mulan." I say sending Primo, Lester, Leo, Jack, Trudge, Germany, and Crow, up on stage in their uniforms.

"I don't like this Jack complains, and I just smile, then Germany, Lester and Primo disappear, and the music starts.

* * *

**Trudge:  
**Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you

* * *

When Germany started singing, everyone was amazed on how beautiful his voice was, and then the scene changed to him, Primo, and Lester, he actually got them to go along with the song, and exercise. It was amazing.

* * *

**Germany:  
**Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you

**Jack:**  
I'm never gonna catch my breath  
**Crow:  
**Say good-bye to those who knew me  
**Primo:  
**Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
**Lester:  
**This guy's got 'em scared to death  
**Leo:  
**Hope he doesn't see right through me  
**Jack:  
**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim  
(To Be a man)

**Germany:  
**We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)

**Trudge:  
**With all the force of a great typhoon  
( To Be a man)

**Germany:  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?  
( To Be a man)

**Trudge:  
**We must be swift as the coursing river  
( To Be a man)

**Germany:  
**With all the force of a great typhoon  
( To Be a man)

**Trudge:  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
( To Be a man)

**Germany:  
**We must be swift as the Coursing river  
( To Be a man)

**Trudge:  
**With all the force of a great typhoon  
( To Be a man)

**Both:  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

* * *

Everyone clapped, except for Jack, Crow, Leo, Lester, and Primo.

"Can we not do that again?!" Primo asked.

"Fine, but Germany has to sing again." I say.

**Requester-Jerish**

**Request-Have Germany sing Soldiers by Otherwise.**

"Okay, but I don't know the song, so I need the words." Germany says, and I just send him up there, in his uniform, as a normal day in the war.

"Good luck." I say, as the music starts.

* * *

**Germany:  
**

It's time to strap our boots on  
This is a perfect day to die  
Wipe the blood out of our eyes  
In this life there's no surrender  
There's nothing left for us to do  
Find the strength to see this through

We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath  
We'll fight to the death  
We are soldiers we are soldiers  
Woah woah woah whoa  
We are soldiers

I stand here right beside you  
Tonight we're fighting for our lives  
Let me hear your battle cry  
Your battle cry

We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath  
We'll fight to the death  
We are soldiers, we are soldiers

We are the ones who will not go unspoken  
**(not go unspoken)**  
No, we will not sleep  
We are not sheep  
We are soldiers, we are soldiers  
Yeah

We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand shoulder to shoulder  
You can't erase us  
You'll just have to face us

We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand shoulder to shoulder  
You can't erase us  
You'll just have to face us

We are the ones who will never be broken  
**(never be broken)  
**With our final breath  
We'll fight to the death  
We are soldiers, we are soldiers

We are the ones who will not go unspoken  
**(not go unspoken)  
**No, we will not sleep  
We are not sheep  
We are soldiers, we are soldiers  
Yeah  
Woah woah woah whoa  
We are soldiers  
Woah woah woah whoa  
We are soldiers  
Woah woah woah whoa  
We are soldiers

* * *

"How was that?" I ask, watching Germany walk down the stairs.

"It was really fun, the song really connected to me, but I really want to see the others sing their songs." Germany concludes, then sits down.

"Alright, next up, are...Primo, Lester, and Luna!" I say, sending the trio up on stage.

"Wait, why and I the one in the bird suit?!" Primo protests.

"Lester's Simba, and Luna's Nala, so you have to be Zazu, enjoy!" I say, as the music begins.

* * *

**Lester:  
**I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!

**Primo:  
**Well I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair

**Lester:**  
I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar

**Primo:  
**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

**Lester:  
**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

**Lester:  
**No one saying do this

**Luna:  
**No one saying be there

**Lester:  
**No one saying stop that

**Luna:  
**No one saying see here

**Primo:  
**Now see here!

**Lester:  
**Free to run around all day  
Free to do it all my way

**Primo:  
**I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

**Lester:  
**Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start

**Primo:  
**If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing

**Lester:  
**Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight

**Everyone Else:**  
**Let every creature go for broke and sing**  
**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**  
**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**Lester:  
**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

* * *

"We'll work on the rest next chapter, sorry for the terrible coding, now that I fixed it you don't need to worry! So until then, please review and request." I say, before ending the chapter.


	10. Disney Songs and a Recipe to Sweetness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's

**Disney Songs and a Recipe to Sweetness**

"Okay, everyone, take your seats!" I yell, as Aura, Autumn, Akiza, Leo, Primo, Lester, Luna, Crow, Abbigail, and I are dressed for our songs.

"So..Foxen, what's that bowl for?" Germany asks, in his plain clothes.

"Oh! I came up with a new way to select the people singing, I just pick out a paper and open it up ad there they are, the songs and what disney movie their from are on the outside." I explain.

"So, who's going first?" Aura snaps, and I answer by putting my hand into my hand made bowl, and I pull out the very first paper.

**Song- For the First Time in Forever**

**Movie- Frozen**

**Singers- Leo and Luna**

"Man," Leo says, disappointed, and I change him back to Ruka.

"Sorry, Le-Ruka, but I'll change you back when the song is over."

* * *

**Ruka:**  
The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates  
There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone  
I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]  
What if I meet... the one?  
Tonight imagine me gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face  
But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far  
For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

* * *

When the scene changes to Luna, everyone claps, on how beautiful she looks, and she misses the cue, but catches on. You could tell she was nervous.

* * *

**Luna:**  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

* * *

Everyone clapped for Luna, she was really brave, but scared, she didn't want a huge solo, but luckily this was the last song she was in.

* * *

**Luna:**  
But it's only for today

**Ruka:**

It's only for today

**Luna:**  
It's agony to wait

**Ruka:**

It's agony to wait

**Luna:**

Tell the guards to open up the gate

**Ruka:**

The gate

**Ruka:**  
For the first time in forever

**Luna:**

Don't let them in, don't let them see

**Ruka:**

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

**Luna:**

Be the good girl you always have to be

**Ruka:**

A chance to change my lonely world

**Luna:**

Conceal

**Ruka:**  
A chance to find true love

**Luna:**

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

**Ruka:**  
I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

* * *

When the song ended Luna was in tear and ran down the stairs, I hugged her.

"I don't want to go through that again!" Luna sobs, and I kneel down to her, and give her a peanut-butter cookie.

**Peanut-Butter Cookies**

**Recipe- 1 Egg, 1 cup of peanut butter, and 1 cup of sugar**

**Directions- After you put all of the ingredients into the mixer, use a scoop and put then on a cookie sheet with raised sides, or they'll crumble, and bake at 350 degrees, for 8-10 minutes. before you put in oven use a fork to make the crisscrossed mark on top if them, then if you have hershey kisses, put one on top after you cook the cookies.**

"Now go to the bathroom and go wash your face, you did great, did you not hear the claps you got from everyone?" I ask, gently, and Luna nods, and smiles, then rushes to the bathroom, like I said.

"Okay, next song is..." I say grabbing a slip of paper out of my paper-made bowl.

"Aki, you're up." I say, as Luna rushes in and sits next to me, then I use my magic to turn Ruka back to Leo.

**Song- Let it Go**

**Movie- Frozen**

**Singers- Akiza**

"Can someone else go?" Akiza asks.

"Luna went didn't she?" Leo says, then hugs his sister.

"Fine!" Akiza grumbles, then goes onto the stage, and the music starts.

* * *

**Akiza:**  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn

* * *

Luna gasps when she sees Akiza's dress slowly changes, and I snuggle her, and everyone claps when her dress fully changes.

* * *

Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

* * *

When Akiza finishes, everyone claps like maniacs, and she just takes off her shawl and puts it on Luna, and walks over to her seat.

"Thanks, Akiza!" Luna yells, and snuggles into her new little outfit, and I give her the actual dress, and fix her shawl, and reach into the bowl for the next song.

**Song-Me!**

**Movie-Beauty and the Beast**

**Singers-Jack and Autumn**

"Wow, did you really want that to happen, or did you not look?" Autumn says, walking onto the stage.

"So...where's the music?" Jack asks, the it starts, ans he rushes onto the stage.

* * *

**Jack:**  
You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!

This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!

We'll be raising sons galore

**Autumn:**  
Inconceivable!

**Jack:**  
Each built six foot four!

**Autumn:**  
Unbelievable!

**Jack:**  
Each stuffed with ev'ry Gaston gene!

**Autumn:**  
I'm not hearing this!

**Jack:**  
You'll be keeping house with pride!

**Autumn:**  
Just incredible!

**Jack:**  
Oh so gratified

**Autumn:**  
So unweddable!

**Jack:**  
That you are a part of this idyllic scene.

**Jack:**  
Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge,  
my latest kill roasting over the fire,  
my little wife massaging my feet, while  
the little ones play on the floor with the dogs.  
We'll have six or seven!

**Autumn:**  
Dogs?

**Jack:**  
No, Autumn! Strapping boys...like me!

**Autumn:**  
Imagine that!

**Jack:**  
I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs  
You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!  
Escape me? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Autumn, when you marry...

So Autumn, what would it be?  
Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?

**Autumn:**  
I...I just don't deserve you!

**Jack:**  
Who does?  
ME!

**Autumn:  
**But thanks for asking!

* * *

Everyone laughed when Autumn shoved Jack off of the stage in the end of the song, then she jumps on his head and jumps down to the ground.

"Perfect ending, if I'll say," Autumn says, and smiles, and I change her outfit for her next song, and she smiles and sits down.

"Okay next song!" I say grabbing another paper from my bowl. "Damn!"

**Song-When We're Human**

**Movie-The Princess and the Frog**

**Singers-Crow, Jack, Abby**

"So, that's why we're in these outrageous costumes?!" Crow exclaims angrily, and I slowly nod.

Then all three of my singers board the stage, and the music starts playing.

* * *

**Crow:**  
(Trumpet solo)  
If I were a human being  
I'd head straight for New Orleans  
And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong  
Like no one they've ever seen  
You've heard of Louis Arsrong,  
Mr. Sidney Bechet?  
All those boys gonna step aside  
When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen...  
(Trumpet solo)  
When I'm human  
As I hope to be  
I'm gonna blow this horn  
'Til the cows come home  
And everyone's gonna bow down to me

* * *

Everyone clapped at Crow's trumpet solo, then the singing went on.

* * *

**Jack:**  
When I;m myself again  
I want just the life I had  
A great big party every night  
That doesn't sound too bad  
A redhead on my left arm  
A brunette on my right  
A blonde or two to hold the candles  
Now that seems just about right  
Eh, Crow?  
Life is short  
When you're done, you're done  
We're on this earth  
To have some fun  
And that's the way things are  
When I'm human  
And I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna tear it up like I did before  
And that's the royal guarantee

**Abby:**  
Your modesty becomes you  
And your sense of responsibility  
I've worked hard for everything I've got  
And that's the way it's supposed to be  
When I'm a human being  
At least I'll act like one  
If you do your best each and every day  
Good things are sure to come your way  
What you give is what you get  
My daddy said that  
And I'll never forget  
And I commend it to you

**All Three:  
**When we're human  
And we're gonna be

**Crow:**  
I'm gonna blow my horn  
(Trumpet solo)

**Jack:**  
I'm gonna live the high life

**Abby:**  
I'm gonna do my best  
To take my place in the sun

**All Three**  
When we're human  
(Trumpet solo)

* * *

Everyone clapped, then the singers took their seats.

"Okay then next song will be..." I say reading the paper.

**Song-Hakuna Matata**

**Movie-The Lion King**

**Singers-Lester, Primo, and Leo**

"Okay, I don't think it's going to be terrible, let's go!" Lester yells dragging his newest friend and old ally to the stage.

* * *

**Primo:  
**Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phase!

**Lester:  
**Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze!

**Primo:  
**It means no worries,  
For the rest of your days

**Both:  
**It's our problem free philosophy

**Primo:  
**Hakuna Matata

Why...when he was a young warthog

**Lester:  
**When I was a young warthog

* * *

Everyone laughed when Lester cut in, even Primo and Leo laughed, Lester went along with them.

* * *

**Primo:  
**Very nice

**Lester:  
**Thanks

**Primo:  
**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,  
He could clear the savanna with every meal

**Lester:  
**I'm a sensitive soul, though I look thick skinned,  
And it hurt that my friend never stood downhill

And, oh, the shame

**Primo:  
**He was ashamed!

**Lester:  
**Thought of changin' my name

**Primo:  
**Oh! What's in a name?

**Lester:  
**And I got downhearted

**Primo:  
**How did ya feel?

**Lester:  
**Everytime that I...

**Primo:  
**Hey, Lester! Not in front of the kids!

**Lester:**  
Oh, sorry

**Both:  
**Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze!

**Leo:  
**It means no worries for the rest of your days  
**(Primo: Yeah, sing it kid!)**

**All:  
**It's our problem-free philosophy,  
Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna...

**Leo:  
**It means no worriess or the rest of your days

**All:  
**It's our problem-free philosophy,  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Haku-na Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

* * *

Everyone clapped, including myself, the troublesome trio bowed, before going down back to their seats.

"Alright, now we have two more songs, thanks to a change in plans, Germany and I'll go last, but next chapter, until then we'll enjoy the rest of your day, and go kick a duck!" I say.


	11. Disney Songs and Random Reviews

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Disney Songs and Random Reviews**

**Foxen's P.O.V.**

"Alright, now it is time to finish our little songs, for the final set-up song." I announce, pulling out the slip of paper.

**Song-Life's Too Short(outtake)**

**Movie-Frozen**

**Singers-Aura and Autumn**

"So I see why we're in our outfits, but if it's an outtake, why are we doing the song?" Autumn asks.

"Just go up to the freaking stage!" I yell, then the music starts.

* * *

**Aura:**  
I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart

**Autumn:**  
I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

**Aura:**  
We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

**Autumn**  
And forget who's wrong

**Both:**  
Okay!

**Autumn:**  
Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

**Both:**  
Cause life's too short

**Aura:**  
To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know

**Both:**  
Life's too short

**Autumn**  
To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow

**Aura:**  
Wohohooo

**Autumn:**  
I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you

**Aura:**  
So you'll come back, then.

**Autumn:**  
Back?

**Aura:**  
To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?

**Autumn:**  
Oh.

**Aura:**  
Sooo...

Elsa: I don't believe you!  
**Aura:**  
What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

**Autumn:**  
That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!

**Aura:**  
It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

**Autumn:**  
So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage

**Aura:**  
Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

**Autumn:**  
Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!  
**Aura:**  
Wait!

**Autumn:  
**Cause life's too short

**Aura**  
There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

**Autumn:**  
You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who married a stranger!

**Aura:**  
That is so unfair

**Both:**  
I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
HAH! Life's too short!

**Aura:**  
To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me  
**Autumn:**  
La la lalala laaaa

**Both:**  
Life's too short!

**Autumn:**  
To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see

**Aura:**  
You don't know  
**Autumn:  
**You have no idea

**Both:**  
What I've been through  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short

**Aura:**  
I've been so wrong about you

**Autumn:**  
You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

**Aura:**  
Maybe you are the prophecy!

**Autumn:**  
I am NOT the prophecy!

* * *

Everyone clapped, and whistled, then I change Aura back to Yusei, and I see Akiza blush, and I giggle.

"Now, for the duet you and Germany have to song."Yusei says on his way back to his seat.

**Song: I See the Light**

**Movie: Tangled**

**Singers: Foxen and Germany**

"Let's go," I say, dragging Germany to the stage, then the music starts.

* * *

**Foxen:**  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
(Chorus)  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

**Germany:**  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

**Both:**  
And at last I see the light

**Germany:**  
And it's like the fog is lifted

**Both:**  
And at last I see the light

**Foxen:  
**And it's like the sky is new

**Both:**  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!

* * *

At the last line Germany tried to kiss me, and I kiss him back, not caring about the crowd in the background awing. When we finish we go down to our seats, and I put all of the requests in my handmade bowl.

"All right, I know I kissed someone when I'm dating someone else, but I'll confess, and apologize, well anyway, we're doing something new. I'm going to pick out a piece of paper and then read off the dare, so now it isn't going to be in order anymore." I say stirring up my pile of papers.

**Requester-sub phantom**

**Request-i dare leo to let luna dress him up as a girl and keep it on for for three chapters**

i dare crow to kiss carly in fornt of jack

can we do that

"Okay, Leo. Luna. Go home, and play dress up, I want Leo to be a pretty woman, like Luna is." I say, sending the twins home.

"Is this where we go?" I hear a woman ask, and I see Carly just showed up.

"Yes, but let's go back to my house first." I say sending us all back to my house.

"So...will Jack kill me for this?" Crow asks.

"I won't stop him, but Carly, Crow was dared to kiss you, so, go to my room, and...kiss." I say, getting another dare from the bowl. "Next three chapters we'll do this, I say, putting the papers to the side, and grabbing another one.

**11\. Make Jack and Yusei switch personalities for a few chapters.**

"That ain't happening!" Yusei screams.

"I don't want to be short." Jack mumbles, like he's a scared little boy.

"Okay, we'll put that aside also." I say getting another paper from the bowl. "Well they all include something about Leo or Luna so onto my to do list, and let me see...Hey autumn, you up to fighting a bull again?"

"No," was all Autumn said, then walked into another room throwing the two lovebirds out of the room, in a fit of rage.

"You want to wear a dress Yusei?" I ask, and he shruggs, and I put him into a glossy navy blue with sky blue flowers ball gown, it was beautiful, then the twins enter the room, Leo looks like his sister.

"Well looks like this is the end of this chapter, and go kick a duck!" I say.


	12. Aladdin, Dares, and Italy! (right?)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Aladdin, dares, and Italy?!**

**Hidden Narrator P.O.V.**

Foxen walks into the room, Everyone except Primo, Lester, Yusei, and Germany were laughing.

"Hey guys, I have a dare, but the person to annoy Germany isn't here yet." Foxen says disappointed.

"Who's supposed to annoy me?" Germany asks, eyeing the spicy shrimp and broccoli. "Also, what's that for?"

"Wait for our guest, and STAY AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER GERMANY!" Foxen screeches giving Yusei a slip of paper to read.

**Requester-K8wolfx**

**Request-****Haha! I've still got that goofy smile on my face. I love this! Things are getting quite interesting, are they not?**

**Possible Requests:**  
**Yusei can sing One Jump Ahead from Aladdin (whenever he feels like it; I don't mind)**  
**Akiza and the twins can go to a renaissance fair and enjoy the non torture for a while**  
**Crow gets to dye Jack's hair pink**  
**Primo and Lester can sing another duet. (the last one they had was awesome)**  
**And is there anyway we can send Italy over here to annoy Germany? Pleeeeeaaaaassssseee?**

**I can't wait for the next chapter!**

"Well...I hate that idea," Jack mumbles, "but I do enjoy the fact that Germany won't be able to do anything about the annoying person." and Crow has a huge smirk on his face.

Crow stands up, with two bottles both pink dye.

"UNICORN PINK!" Luna screams into Germany's ear.

"There's...unicorn pink, and there's hot pink." Crow lists off, calling the normal pink dye "unicorn pink dye".

"I choose...wait what is 'unicorn pink' anyway?" Jack questions his bird-brained friend.

"Normal pink, but let's go make you a pretty man." Crow demands.

"Aren't I already a pretty man?" Jack pouts at Crow's comment.

"Com'on pretty boy." Crow says, heading to Foxen's bathroom with the tall blonde behind him.

After they leave Foxen sends the rest of the group, including herself, to the auditorium.

"So, why do I have to do the song now, the request said when I wanted to do it, not you." Yusei complains, walking up to the stage.

"You have to do it, because I told you to!" Foxen yells, starting the music.

* * *

**Yusei:**  
Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford ( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Everyone in the seats:**  
Riff raf! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

* * *

"Ve~ I made a pasta!" a voice screeches in the back of the room, which caught everyone off guard, stopping the singing, and the music, which makes everyone turn to the back of the room.

When Germany looks to the back, one of the first one's, he runs out of his seat, and stops cold, not knowing what to do, now that all eyes are on him.

"Ita?!" Germany asks, surprised to see his defenseless friend.

"Ve~ A Germany!" Italy exclaims, while he drops the bowl of pasta and runs towards his German friend.

Just then Jack and Crow enter the room, tired, exhausted, and angry. Jack was the first to notice the pasta on the ground, not one noodle spilled, and no one eating it.

Crow was the first to notice the romantic moment between Germany and the newest member in the auditorium. He didn't really care for the pasta on the ground, at least not as much as Jack did.

"Who in their right mind would leave pasta on the floor in the bowl, all alone, not in someone's stomach?" Jack asks himself, aloud, then looking at the orange broom head man next to him ignoring the now pink blonde.

"Well, I guess I should tell you about the pasta, we're going to attempt to make cup raman." Foxen explains, eyeing the pink blonde.

"Yay, cup raman, just for me!" Jack cheers.

Everyone looks around for the "Duel King" but no luck. They soon realize he had ran off as soon as the music had stopped.

"Oh, yeah, the cup raman is not just for you Jack, everyone can have some, but Yusei ran off somewhere, I hope he did't run into Konda though, the man's a psychopath when it comes to duels, well anyway, we're going to end it here, sorry for the wait, just wanted to watch more of -Man, and work on farmville, there's a new festival, well anyway, next chapter will come quicker, I hope!" I say, holding a sword, waiting for a man that looks like a woman to come in angrily for it.


	13. Innocence, Dares, and an Angry Kanda

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Hetalia, or -Man, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Innocence, Dares, and an Angry Konda**

I enter the room, it's been well over a month since I've heard from Yusei, so I sent everyone back to their show until I found the whereabouts on the "Duel King", while in the process, keeping the citizens in my story safe from Konda, but sadly still no sight of Yusei, we're still in luck though, but slowly losing it day after day of searching. Everyone is gloomy, I have Konda's sword in my hand and Konda is in a straight jacket, and I'm about to cry.

"Well, to start off with the chapter I'll start by introducing our newest member, Yu Konda, but, please, call him Konda." I start while reaching into my bowl of dares.

**Requester-Guest**

**Request-hey Jack when do you realized you were in love with Carly  
in one of the chapters you did admit you were in love with her**

Everyone looked at the stubborn duelist, and he just blushed.

"I have to say when I realized I was in love with Carly, was when she taught me to believe in myself, even after losing after a bunch of wins, then when she became a dark signer, I was devastated." the blonde duelist said.

"Well, let me go onto the next paper." I said throwing away the last slip and getting another one from the bowl.

**5\. Have Autumn fight off a bull**

"I hate you!" the raven haired authoress mumbled, before being whisked away to an arena with her bull, Betsy.

Right away Betsy rammed Autumn in the stomach, but Autumn groaned in pain, but then started to rub the bull's head humming a gentle lullaby, it was just loud enough for us to hear it though.

**Gentle skies,**  
**Open wide,**  
**Let the gentle sound,**  
**Of a lullaby,**  
**Help you,  
Lay your,  
Head down,  
To sleep~**

She repeated the verse over and over, until the bull lays down to sleep, then I summoned Autumn back with wounds healed, then she just looked down at the floor.

"Well onto the next dare!" I announce, while tracking Yusei's duel runner.

**Requester-Guest**

**Request-hey jack in the episode 79 how were you able to keep your coffee from spilling from your cup after you and crow fell from the chairs that you made?**

I looked at Jack, wanting him to hurry up so we can look for Yusei some more, so he just shrugged.

"I would say that it was practice, but it wasn't, I was just lucky, that's all." was all he said, reaching for the paper for me.

**12\. Make Jack and Crow switch decks for a few chapters.**

"No, way am I doing that!" Crow exclaims.

Jack got up holding his deck out in front of him, he wanted to look for Yusei also. While in the background, Primo is chuckling.

"What do you want, Primo?" I scream, checking my computer.

"Yusei is in your basement," was all he said.

Before I even got to see if the two switched decks, I bolted downstairs to see Yusei, beaten to the pulp, and passed out.

"Primo!" I screech, indicating the former cyborg is in a lot of trouble.

"I don't want 'Red Dragon Archfiend', Jack!" Crow shouts.

"I don't want you to have him either, but it was in the bowl." Jack yells back.

I drag Yusei upstairs to stop the fight, and when I get up there, Germany already took care of it.

"Thank you, Germany, I couldn't just leave Yusei down there." I thank the angry German.

"No problem, can I let Konda go?" Germany asks.

"He'll definitely kill someone with his mugen, so no, but thank you for reading this, sorry for the wait on the previous chapter, but I had to catch up on the English dubbed version of -Man, and why don't you go kick a duck!" I say signing off of my computer.

_**"Fire can burn, while water can drown, but together, they cancel each other out."  
-Foxen Fudo**_


	14. A Talent Show

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Hetalia, or -Man, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**A Talent Show**

I walk into the room, with innocence, and Kanda's sword. Z-One and Vanity from **Blackace70**

"Hey everyone, I have a dare I want to get over with." I announce handing the innocence to Kanda.

"Who's is this, what did you do to Mugen?!" Kanda screams, looking at his innocence and sword.

"This is your innocence and your sword, too bad your in a cage that **Blackace70 **made for you!" I exclaim, punching Yusei in the stomach.

"I don't want to sing!" Yusei struggles, reading the dare that will take all chapter to do.

"I don't either, but I will only if it's a duet!" Vanity screams, keeping Z-One from smooching Yusei.

**Author's Note: The current cast in this chapter is:  
****Z-One(Blackace70's OC)  
Vanity Fudo(Blackace70's OC)  
Yu Kanda  
****Allen Walker  
****Germany  
****Mina  
****Trudge  
****Yusei Fudo  
****Jack Atlas  
****Leo  
****Luna  
****Foxen Fudo(me)  
****Akiza Izinski  
****Crow Hogan  
****Primo  
****Lester  
****Abbigail Lalooska  
****Autumn Lastisko  
Italy**

**Requester: Guest**

**Request: mumble ... mumble ... talent show ... mumble**

"Wait... so we have to embarrass ourselves to do some stupid tricks?!" Jack exclaims.

"Yes, and the first one going first is Yusei, because his talent will be singing a song my good friend, **Blackace70**, requested. 'Livin' La Vida Loca' from the movie I adore **Shreck:2**" I announce, sending us to a large gymnasium.

"I hate you!" Yusei mumbles walking to the center of the gym, with the big bulldog in the middle.

"I went to **Ballard Elementary School **for kindergarten through fifth grade, still can't let go yet, so let's start the music!" I say letting the music begin.

* * *

**Yusei:**  
She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls

**Vanity:**  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall

**Both:**  
She's into new sensations  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night  
She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain  
**Chorus**  
Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

**Vanity:**  
Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill  
She never drinks the water  
And makes you order  
French champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same

**Both:**  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane  
**Chorus**  
Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca  
Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca

* * *

Everyone clapped, then I looked at Primo and Lester.

"I totally forgot to do the duet for you two, so that will be your talent also." I say shoving the duo in the center of the bulldog head.

"I will destroy you!" Primo shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Shut up!" was all I said before starting the song, Some Nights, by Fun.

* * *

**Primo:  
**Some nights,  
I stay up cash in my bad luck  
Some nights,  
I call it a draw  
Some nights,  
I wish my lips could build a castle  
Some nights,  
I wish they would just fall off

**Lester:**  
But I still wake up,  
I still see your ghost,  
Oh Lord,  
I'm still not sure what I stand for

**Both:**  
What do I stand for?  
What do I stand for?

Most nights,  
I don't know anymore

* * *

Everyone clapped during the instrumental, then Autumn, Abbigail, and Allen got up to sing with them.

* * *

**Lester and Primo:  
**This is it, boys,  
This is war  
What are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype,  
Save that for the black and while,  
I try twice as hard, and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come to jack my style

**Autumn:  
**That's alright  
**Abbigail:  
**That's alright

**Both:  
**I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering,  
Just who I, who I, Who I am  
Oh, who am I,  
Humm, humm

Who am I?  
Who am I?

**Primo:  
**Well, some night,  
I wish that this would all end,  
Cause I could use some friends for a change

**Primo:  
**And some nights,  
I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win  
**Lester:  
**I always win

**Lester:  
**But I still wake up,  
I still see your ghost,  
Oh lord,  
I'm still not sure what I stand for

**Both:  
**What do I stand for?  
What do I stand for?

**Allen:  
**Most nights,  
I don't know  
**Autumn:  
**Oh, come on

* * *

Right then Kanda stood up and ran up to the singing Crowd.

* * *

**Kanda:  
**So this is it  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
**Abbigail:  
**Oh, come on

**Autumn:  
**When I see stars  
When I see, When I see stars  
**Autumn:  
**Oh, come on  
**Abbigail:  
**That's all they are,  
When I hear songs,  
They sound like a swan

**Allen:  
**So come on  
**Primo:  
**Oh, come on  
**Abbigail:  
**Come on  
**Autumn:  
**Oh, come on!

**Allen and Kanda:  
**Well, this is it, guys, that is all  
Five minutes more, and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this,  
I'm not sure if anybody understands

**Lester and Primo:  
**This one is not for the folks at home  
Sorry to leave, mom,  
I had to go,  
Who the heck wants to die anyway,  
Alone all dried up in the desert sun?

**Autumn:  
**My heart is breaking,  
For my sister  
And the con that,  
She called "Love"  
And then I look into my nephews eyes

**Abbigail:  
**Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies

**Both:  
**The other night,  
You wouldn't believe  
The dream I just had,  
I had about both you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree

**Kanda:  
**It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance ooh  
For the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance

* * *

Then when the song ended everyone clapped for Allen, Abbigail, Autumn, Kanda, Primo, and Lester.

"So, you guys ready for you own talent ideas to go world wide?" I ask.

"Wait, we still have to do our own thing?" Kanda asks, surprised.

"Everyone else did it just to have fun, right?" I ask/conclude, but everyone concluded what Kanda did. "Well, we're going to stop for today, and when the talent show is over, you, the readers, get to pick who wins, along with putting your own dare or truth, so when the next chapter will go up, Z-One and Akiza will go up next, and then on with that." I finish.

**-Nothing in life can be silent, or still, because music is loud and fast.**

**-Foxen Fudo**


	15. Victorious, and Glee or Kelly Clarkson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Hetalia, -Man, or Blackace70's OCs, but I do own Autumn, and Abbigail**

**Victorious, Glee/Kelly Klarkson, and Needed Managment**

I walk in to the gymnasium, with Z-One, Vanity went home after he did the duet with Yusei, and for this chapter I have restricted Z-one's powers (wasn't easy).

"Everyone ready for another chapter of 'Torture, Truth, or Dare'?!" I ask excitedly.

No one agreed with me, in fact Allen and Kanda were asleep, Autumn was humming "Dark Side" by Kelly Klarkson, Akiza was glaring at Z-one, Yusei and Crow weren't even here, Mina and Trudge were playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with the twins, Primo and Lester were drawing on Italy's face, since he was also asleep, Germany was reading a recipe book.

"_HEY!_" I scream my lungs out in that one little word, which made Allen, Kanda, and Italy wake up, Trudge, Mina and the twins look in my direction, Germany to close his book, Autumn to stop humming, and finally Primo and Lester to stop doodling on the poor country's face.

"_AT LAST! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS DILLYDALLYING RIGHT BEFORE A CHAPTER THAT GOES WORLD WIDE! ITALY! ALLEN! KANDA! GO INTO THE BATHROOMS AND WASH YOUR FACES, GERMANY, PUT THAT FREAKING BOOK AWAY! PRIMO PUT THAT MARKER AWAY BEFORE I SHOVE IT INTO YOUR EYE SOCKETS! AKIZA GIVE Z-ONE ANOTHER DEATH STARE I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO GLARE ABOUT, YOU HEAR ME! AND Z-ONE GO FIND YUSEI AND CROW, OR HEAVEN FORBID ME I WILL AND RIP THEIR HEADS OFF OF THEIR BODIES, AND WHEN YOU FIND THEM DO NOT SNUGGLE YUSEI, OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR AUTHOR IN A PLASTIC BAG CHOPPED INTO LITTLE PIECES!"_ I scream letting all my built in anger get the best of me, still listening to Autumn hum "Dark Side" by Kelly Klarkson. "_AUTUMMN, QUIT HUMMING OR ELSE, YOU HEAR ME!" _I scream quieting the southern girl.

After Z-One went to find her "Hoshie" they were coming right in getting a late text, and the when the three sleepy heads came back in, Akiza and Z-One went to the center, and the music, Take a Hint from Victorious, started.

* * *

**Z-One:  
**Why am I always hit on,  
By the boys I never like?

I can always see them coming,  
From the left and from the right

**Akiza:**  
I don't wanna be a priss,  
I just try to be polite

But it always seems,  
To bite in the-

**Both:  
**Ask me for my number, yeah  
You put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up,  
But I think that we should not

**Z-One:  
**You had me at hello then,  
You opened up your mouth

**Akiza:  
**And that is when it,  
Started to go south, Oh!

**Both:  
**Get your hands off my hips,  
'Fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my-HEY!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

No, you can't buy me a drink,  
Let me tell you what I think,  
I think you could use a mint!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

T-Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

**Z-One:  
**I guess you still don't get it,  
So let's take it from the top

**Akiza:  
**You asked me what my sign is,  
And I told you it was "Stop"

**Z-One:  
**And if I only had a dime for every  
Name that you just dropped

**Both:  
**You'd be here and,  
I'll be on a Yacht, Oh!

Get your hands off my hips,  
'Fore I punch you in the lips,  
Stop your staring at my-HEY!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

No, you can't by me a drink,  
Let me tell you what I think,  
I think you could use a mint!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

T-Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

What about "NO"  
Don't you get?!

So go and tell your friends,  
"I'm not really interested!"

It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three

And open my eyes and  
You'll be gone!

**Z-One:  
****One  
****Akiza:  
**Get your hands off my  
**Z-One:  
****Two  
****Akiza:  
**Or I'll punch you in the  
**Z-One:  
****Three  
****Akiza:  
**Stop your staring at my-

**Both:  
**HEY!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

I am not your missing link,  
Let me tell you what I think,  
I think you could use a mint!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

Ohhh...

Get your hands off my hips,  
'Fore I punch you in the lips,  
Stop your staring at my-HEY!

Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

T-Take a Hint!  
Take a Hint!

La, La, La,  
La, La, La

* * *

When the song ended I was in a really good mood, especially on how the girls co-operated together.

"Now, Autumn and Kanda!" I announce as Autumn hands me a CD, for Kelly Klarkson.

"Track 3 please!" Autumn requested, and I did as requested, now playing the music, Dark Side by Kelly Klarkson, but the music was the warblers from Glee.

* * *

**Both:**  
Uh-ooh  
Uh-oh oh, oh,

**Kanda:**  
There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
Will you stay

**Autumn:**  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

**Both:**  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

**Kanda:**  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

**Both:**  
Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am, yeah!  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

**Autumn:**  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

**Kanda:**  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
**Autumn:**  
**Don't run away**

**Autumn:**  
Just tell me that you will stay  
**Kada:  
****Just tell me that you will stay**  
Promise me you will stay  
**Autumn:  
Promise me you will stay**

**Both:**  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
**Autumn:**  
Just promise me you will stay  
**Kanda:  
Just promise me you will stay)**  
Promise me you will stay  
**Autumn:  
****Promise me you will stay**

**Kanda:**  
Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!

**Both:**  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
Don't run away  
Don't run away

* * *

When the song ended, Autumn and Kanda were face to face, they a centimeter to almost kissing each other, then they went back to their seats.

"That is how you do the perfect kiss suspense, not actually kiss them, **Foxen.**" Autumn says sitting next to her new friend.

"_Okay, _well let's get back on schedule!" I announce, pointing at Yusei and Crow. "Since you two were late to show u you have to do an extra talent, so go!" I demand making the two men to scurry in the center.

"I guess we'll do a story of our child hood, that way, we don't have to sing anymore!" Yusei concluded after talking to crow for a couple of minutes.

"Our little story will be about when we met each other, when we were five and four, and when I first found out my abilities, and I met my good friend Allen Walker." Yusei started

* * *

_"Okay, Jack, with my 'Junk Warrior' he'll attack you directly!" Yusei shouts, inning his very first duel._

**_Jack-1300-0 EMPTY FIELD_**

**_Yusei-50-50 JUNK WARRIOR-2300 ATTACK_**

_Jack lay on the ground, __unconscious._

_"Yusei, what did you do, to Jack?!" Martha questioned the scared five year old boy, with fear, confusion, and anger._

_"I didn't mean to, I swear, I'M SORRY!" Yusei shouts at his friend, hoping to get an answer. Tears were forming in his eyes, he was scared, and he didn't know what to do._

_"Just go to your room, Yusei." Martha whispers harshly at the scared boy, who though Martha said it like that, because he was a monster._

_Yusei ran away, after Martha entered the house to tend to the injured six year old's wounds, caused by the new psychic duelist._

**_THREE DAYS LATER_**

_Yusei hadn't slept in those days, or eaten, or drank anything either, he was exhausted, and with every moment passing by, he was regretting he ever ran away in the first place._

**_"Somebody, please help me. I need a place to stay, and some food, please, help me!" _**_Yusei thought to himself, before falling unconscious, like Jack did, three days ago._

**_FOUR DAYS LATER_**

_Yusei wakes up, to find himself in an abandoned building, looking around, he catches a glimpse of a shadow, then it speaks._

_"You were out of it for four days, you're lucky I found you, before an Akuma did." A man with snow white hair, like an old person, and his jacket was black and white, just like Yusei's big brother's coat._

_"Wha-"Yusei starts to ask what an Akuma was, then remembers a year ago, his big brother saved him from his own father, Yu Kanda saved him that day, and became his big brother. "Who are you?! Yusei then asks, wanting to go home._

_"My name is Allen Walker, you must be the one Martha was so worried about, Yusei, is it?" Allen asks/introduces Yusei, who's hair was no different from the exorcist who also bared a mark of an Akuma. "I saw your duel with your blond friend, Jack, what amazing powers you have, and good job on the first duel, my first duel was a bust!" Allen complimented to the five year old, who's chest started to hurt once more, but ignored it._

_"Thank you, but I won't duel again, not until I learn to not hurt anymore people like I did to my friend, Jack Atlas." Yusei says, remembering why he ran away in the first place_

* * *

"Well, before we continue, I want to end the chapter here, we'll continue onto this in the net chapter! Well, anyway, after the talent show is done with you, the readers, get to pick who won, you'll know when it end's because I'll put the contestants up, now please have fun reading, and go kick a duck!" I say, tearing up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****-THE STORY THAT CROW AND YUSEI ARE SHARING IS A CHAPTER IN ONE OF MY NEWEST STORIES I STILL NEED TO YET FINISH THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**_When tough times come your way, don't run from them, go through them, because there's bound to be an easy part afterwards._**

**_-_Foxen Fudo**


	16. A Preview, and More Songs, and Glee

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OCs**

**A Preview, and More Songs and Glee**

"Okay, welcome back to 'Torture, Truth, or Dare'! We'll be continuing on with our little story from before with Yusei Fudo, and Crow Hogan, begin!" I announce.

* * *

**_FOUR DAYS LATER_**

_Yusei wakes up, to find himself in an abandoned building, looking around, he catches a glimpse of a shadow, then it speaks._

_"You were out of it for four days, you're lucky I found you, before an Akuma did." A man with snow white hair, like an old person, and his jacket was black and white, just like Yusei's big brother's coat._

_"Wha-"Yusei starts to ask what an Akuma was, then remembers a year ago, his big brother saved him from his own father, Yu Kanda saved him that day, and became his big brother. "Who are you?! Yusei then asks, wanting to go home._

_"My name is Allen Walker, you must be the one Martha was so worried about, Yusei, is it?" Allen asks/introduces Yusei, who's hair was no different from the exorcist who also bared a mark of an Akuma. "I saw your duel with your blond friend, Jack, what amazing powers you have, and good job on the first duel, my first duel was a bust!" Allen complimented to the five year old, who's chest started to hurt once more, but ignored it._

_"Thank you, but I won't duel again, not until I learn to not hurt anymore people like I did to my friend, Jack Atlas." Yusei says, remembering why he ran away in the first place_

_"Well, I should get you home, your mother is very upset about you leaving." Allen suggests._

_"But~ I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" Yusei yells at the white haired man. "I might hurt someone else, PLEASE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

_"Yusei, I know you want to come with me, but, you can't, I need to live my life as an exorcist, and you need to live your life as a duelist." Allen finished talking and took Yusei back to Martha's without another word said on the way back._

_When the duo reached their destination, there was a huge boom, coming from the orphanage, indicating a duel was going on._

**_Crow-1300 BLACK WING TAMER- BLACK HAWK JOE-2600 ATTACK_**

**_Jack-3000 RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND-3000 ATTACK_**

_"Go! **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND**! Attack Crow's **BLACK WING TAMER- BLACK HAWK JOE** then I end my turn!" Jack yells confidently._

**_Crow-1300-900 EMPTY FIELD_**

**_Jack-3000-3000 RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND-3000 ATTACK_**

_"My turn! I draw" Crow shouts, a little shaky. "I can't do anything, so I end my turn..."_

_"My turn! **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND **attack Crow directly, thus ending this duel, declaring me as the winner!" Jack gloats._

**_Crow-900-0 EMPTY FIELD_**

**_Jack-3000-3000 RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND-3000 ATTACK-WINNER_**

_"That was a great duel, your Crow right?" Yusei ran up to the orange haired boy, who laughed at his hair._

_"Well, I didn't now there were old people the size of a five year old!" Crow says cracking up._

_"I DIDN'T WANT THIS...I WAS BORN WITH THIS!" Yusei shouted back. "My name is Yusei Fudo, I'll be honored to duel you sometime in the near future."_

_"Same here buddy, who's that guy?" Crow asks, pointing to Allen._

_"I'm Allen Walker, but I have to go back home, nice meeting you Yusei, and here, for good luck!" Allen introduces himself to Crow, and hands Yusei a deck of cards._

_"This is your deck!" Yusei exclaimed, looking at the duel monster cards._

_"I know, you'll need it when you get older, I just know it, well have fun!" Allen says, then walks off._

* * *

"Well that's our story!" Yusei and Crow say simultaneously.

"I have a question, if you didn't want to go to headquarters when you met me, why did you want to go when you met 'Beansprout'?" Kanda asks Yusei.

"I-I-I guess it was I was fine in Satellite, but when I hurt Jack I didn't want that to happen again." Yusei says back.

"Wait... if you had white hair back then...why did you dye it?" Akiza asks.

"Actually, it was originally blonde, then when it turned white I was forced to turn my own father into an Akuma, then Kanda saved me, then later on it turned like this by itself." Yusei concluded, sitting down.

"Well, onto the next dare! Mina and Trudge, you to are up, why is everyone doing pairs?" I ask, sending the two up to the center. The music started, it was 'Defying Gravity' the cover from glee.

* * *

**Mina:**  
Something has changed within me,  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game.

**Trudge:**  
Too late for second-guessing,  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts,  
Close my eyes and leap.

**Both:**  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down...

**Mina:  
**I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so.

**Trudge:**  
Some things I cannot change,  
But till I try, I'll never know.

**Mina:**  
Too long I've been afraid of

**Trudge:**  
Losing love I guess I've lost.

**Both:**  
Well, if that's love,  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down.

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity

And you won't bring me down.  
Bring me down!

* * *

When the song ended, everyone clapped, while Trudge and Mina hurried back to the stands.

"Crow, your up!" I shout, watching the red head go to the center.

"Um...I'm just going to do a song, I don't have anything else to do." Crow admits to the cast.

"Fine...what is it?" I ask, bored of all the songs.

"You pick someone to pick for me." Crow says, smiling.

Yu perked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "There's a song called 'Blackbird' he should totally do that!"

"That's perfect...wait didn't Glee cover that on also?" I ask myself, aloud, playing the music.

* * *

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

* * *

When the song ended, I stood up.

"Crow, stay in the middle." I say. "Blackbird was only covered by Glee, the warblers to be more exact, was because their blackbird had died for some reason, just so you know, now you can come back Crow!"

"Now I'm sad." Crow mumbled while sitting on the bleachers.

"Leo, Luna you're up!" I announce, holding the CD. The song was "Candles" covered by Glee.

* * *

**Luna:  
**The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone

**Leo:**  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

**Both:**  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before

**Luna:**  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste

**Leo:**  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face  
Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but your sorrys  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light

**Luna:**  
Blow the candles out  
**Leo:**  
**The candles out**  
**Luna:**  
Looks like a solo tonight  
**Leo:  
Solo tonight**  
**Both:**  
But I think I'll be alright

* * *

During the song everyone had a little light up candle and we all waved them like it was something special, then when the twins went back to their seats I pointed at the current blonde and Italy.

"You're up!" I say making the station appear with a pot and ingredients to make pasta and marinara/tomato sauce.

"We're going to make spaghetti noodles and a sauce to go with it!" Jack starts.

"**Step 1: **To making the noodles. Combine 2 cups all-purpose flour and 1/4 teaspoon salt on pastry board, culling board, or countertop; make well in center. Whisk 3 eggs, 1 tablespoon milk, and1 teaspoon olive oil in small bowl until well blended; gradually pour into well in flour mixture while mixing with fork or fingertips to form ball of dough." Italy explains.

"**Step 2: **Place dough on lightly floured surface; flatten slightly. To knead dough, fold dough in half toward you and press dough away from you with heels of hands. Give dough a quarter turn and continue folding, pushing, and turning. Continue kneading 5 minutes or until smooth and elastic, adding more flour to prevent sticking if necessary. Wrap dough in plastic wrap; let stand 15 minutes." Jack announces, chopping up tomatoes.

"I'm going to be dicing up the tomatoes then cooking them and then putting them into a mixer the turn them into a tomato sauce." Jack says, putting the diced tomatoes on a small cookie sheet, then continues. "The most recommended temperature is 350 degrees, for at least ten minutes."

"**Step 3 and 4: **To making the noodles! Unwrap dough and knead briefly (as described in step 2) on lightly floured surface. Using lightly floured rolling pin, roll out dough to 1/8-inch-thick circle on lightly floured surface. Gently pick up dough circle with both hands. Hold it up to the light to check for places where dough is too thick. Return to board; even out any thick spots. Let rest until dough is slightly dry but can be handled without breaking.

Lightly flour dough circle; roll loosely on rolling pin." Italy explains one more. "Now you can cut this up, or you can put this into a pasta mixer, and that's what we have right here!" He lectures while putting the pasta into the mixture.

"Now after the tomatoes are fully cooked, you can take them out, and let them cool for three minutes, then when they are done cooling put them into the blender and start mixing them with some herbs, like basil,or anything like that, what I'm using is basil and some green peppers, then mix it until it is a good condensity, if not use a rolling pin and roll it until it is." Jack explains, handing the speaking back to Italy.

"When the pasta is done in the slicing stage, you cook it in a large pot for three to four minutes, and then plate it, then you put the sauce on top of it and you can finally call it spaghetti!" Italy exclaims, putting the noodles in fifteen different bowls, and everyone got a dish.

"Well, this is great guys, next chapter will hopefully be the finally, with Abby, Allen, Yusei, and Germany to yet go!"I exclaim. "Remember, you, the readers get to pick who wins, the prize will be announced when the talent show ends, and remember, GO KICK A DUCK!"

**Think before you do anything, because the ****consequences may be fatal.**

**-Foxen Fudo(I hope!)**


	17. The Talent Show Finale!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OCs**

**The Talent Show Finale**

I walk into the gymnasium, looking at my victims.

"Alright then, shall we begin?" I ask, and everyone nods. "So, who's left? Allen, Abbigail, and Germany? And Germany's going last for sure, and so Allen and Abbigail, what are you doing duo, or no?"

"Duo!" They announced simultaneously. Then they walked to the center of the gymnasium.

"Our talent is going to be a circus act!" Allen explains, nodding at me to make the scenery, which I did.

"Um...okay, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Abby screamed in terror, realizing that she was on the tight rope.

"You'll do fine, just balance yourself holding your arms straight out!" Allen assures, still balancing on the circus ball.

Everyone was in awe watching Abby actually walk the tight rope, because she did get it from her mom, who was in a circus before, and balanced on a lot of stuff. When Abby finished everyone clapped, then Allen put up swings real quick.

"The acrobat scheme?"Abby was not happy at all.

"Don't worry, I'll send you back after I grab your hands, I did it all the time, so you can trust me!" Allen assures once more, getting on the swing, same with Abby.

Allen grabbed Abby's hands right away, swung a bit and put her back on her swing, Abby did the same for him, and the act was over. Everyone clapped, knowing this wasn't rehearsed at all.

"Germany, you're up! Hey, no songs, YAY!" I say setting up Germany's area.

"I'm going to make German Apple Cake, with some coffee, to go with!" German started to get the cake pan out.

"**Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour one 9x13 inch cake pan.**

**In a mixing bowl; beat oil and eggs with an electric mixer until creamy. Add the sugar and vanilla and beat well.**

**Combine the flour salt, baking soda, and ground cinnamon together in a bowl. Slowly add this mixture to the egg mixture and mix until combined. The batter will be very thick. Fold in the apples by hand using a wooden spoon. Spread batter into the prepared pan.**

**Bake at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 45 minutes or until cake tests done. Let cake cool on a wire rack. Once cake is cool serve with a dusting of confectioners' sugar or with a Cream Cheese Frosting.**" Germany ended by putting the cake on fifteen plates, then went to the coffee.

"_All you need is a coffee filter, a coffee pot, and some coffee grounds and then here's how you do it, first you get one coffee filter and put it into this cup, then you get four large scoops f the coffee grounds and put it into the filter, and then fill the pot that will hold the coffee and fill it up to the amount of water you want it, and three of you will not get coffee, because this fills up to twelve cups._" Germany finishes, the coffee after it was done brewing, then he made hot cocoa for Allen and the twins then he served his yummy food to everyone!

"I wanted to go last, so I could do this, I want to thank you Foxen, and whoever requested this, but I was homesick, and now that Italy is here, this is my appreciation of gratitude!" Germany thanked me, then hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"You know, Italy could stay here for the rest of the story, if you know you don't yell at him, I could do that, because the dare was to see how long could Italy annoy you, then he would go back home." I explain.

"Please, keep him here!" Germany pleaded.

"Fine, well now the talent show is over and Ill end it here, until I get enough votes to see who won!" I announce.

**Yusei and Vanity**

**Primo and Lester**

**Z-One and Aki**

**Yu and Autumn**

**Crow and Yusei**

**Mina and Trudge**

**Crow**

**Leo and Luna**

**Jack and Italy**

**Allen and Abby**

**Germany**

"The winner will get one chapter of no Torture!" I exclaim, getting a giant shout from my prisoners.

"WAIT!"Yu shouts. "Our little fox needs to do something too."

"NO! I don't!" I mumble, though my feet say otherwise.

"What are you going to do?" Yusei asks.

"I'm going to sing, 'Sing', by my chemical romance!" I say, starting the music.

* * *

**Foxen(ME):**

Sing it out,  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings.  
Sing it out,  
Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs.

For every time.  
That they want to count you out,  
Use your voice,  
every single time you open up your mouth.

Sing it for the boys,  
Sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.

Sing it out,  
Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs  
Sing it out,  
Boy, before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice,  
If the music drowns you out.  
And raise your voice,  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth.

Sing it for the boys,  
Sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.

Cleaned-up corporation progress,  
Dying in the process.  
Children that can talk about it,  
Living on the railways.  
People moving sideways,  
Sell it till your last days.  
Buy yourself the motivation,  
Generation nothing.  
Nothing but a dead scene,  
Product of a white dream.  
I am not the singer that you wanted,  
but a dancer.  
I refuse to answer,  
Talk about the past,  
Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away.

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys,  
Sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.

You've got to see what tomorrow brings!  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.  
Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.

* * *

"Well that's it for today, I sure hope you pick me, so I can get the normal routine going again!" I say. "Oh! GO KICK A DUCK!"

**1-Yusei and Vanity**

**2-Primo and Lester**

**3-Z-One and Aki**

**4-Yu and Autumn**

**5-Crow and Yusei**

**6-Mina and Trudge**

**7-Crow**

**8-Leo and Luna**

**10-Jack and Italy**

**11-Allen and Abby**

**12-Germany**

**13-Foxen(ME)**

**These are the pairs or people you can pick(PICK ME! JK)**

_**Never judge a book by it's cover, it's what's on the inside that counts.**_

_**-**_**Foxen Fudo**


	18. A Beautiful Proposal Part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my OCs**

**A Beautiful Proposal Part 1**

I walk into the room, everything back to normal, no more school, no more singing, just the way I like it. _It's perfect. _Then I look to my right and see my homework.

"Let's get started so I can do my homework!" I shout seeing Germany wants to be un-bored, "Do you want to do my homework?"

"Yes please, I don't get to do anything and Italy is still asleep." Germany responded extra hyper.

"_Weird, _well anyway, the winner for the talent show still hasn't been decided, so I have a random number generator to choose!" I shout.

"Don't forget to put up what number and what contestants before choosing a number and saying who it is!" Kanda reminds me.

"Oh yeah!" I say, typing the list up onto my computer.

**1-Yusei(and Vanity): Livin' La Vida Loca By Ricky Martin Covered by Shreck  
2-Primo and Lester: Some Night By Fun Covered by Glee  
3-Akiza(and Z-One): Take a Hint By Victorious  
4-Yu(Kanda) and Autumn: Dark Side By Kelly Clarkson Covered by Glee  
5-Crow and Yusei: Preview/Life Story  
6-Mina and Trudge: Defying Gravity By Idina Menzel Covered by Glee  
7-Crow: Blackbirds  
8-Leo and Luna: Candles By Hey Monday Covered by Glee  
9-Jack and Italy: Cooking  
10-Allen and Abby: Circus Act  
11-Germany: Cooking  
12-Foxen: Sing by My Chemical Romance  
**

"And the winner is... 10." I say, glaring at the two.

"Okay, now the requests! I'm just gonna go in order again, the random thing doesn't work that much anymore." I say looking at the requests by my fans. "I have a perfect one!" I shout.

**Requester- amk8930**

**Request- Have the twins go on the double date, so that Leo doesn't get left out in the cold again.**

Have Yusei propose to Akiza!

Jack and Crow, whom were eating cookies Germany made, started fangirling over the request. Leo and Luna were confused, and Kanda was just punched in the face by Yusei.

"I think this is a little overboard on the whole request." Primo said quietly.

"So, Yusei, what do you want to do to purpose to your girlfriend?" I ask politely, sending Akiza and the twins out of the room, along with my OC's.

"I think... I don't know, you choose, but no singing!" Yusei warns, glaring at Jack and Crow in the process.

"I was thinking a really fancy dinner, with this ring to give her." I say handing Yusei a ring with a crystal rose as the gem, and on the sides were actual diamonds and the ring part was pure red dyed gold, with little green crystal leaves engraved into the gold.

"I think we're in business." Yusei said, putting the ring carefully into a black, diamond encrusted box.

"Um, how do you get the money to get stuff like that?" Lester asked me.

"I don't buy stuff, I make it with magic." I simply announce.

"I think she steals it." Primo whispered to Kanda, who was confused on what was happening.

"Here's your homework, Emily." Germany said, handing me the papers.

"Thanks, now can you proofread this, and I'll do the rest later." I say handing Germany a notebook with a sequel to "The Necklace" I wrote in it.

"Alright, and Yusei, good luck with proposing, Akiza's gonna love the ring." Germany advises, getting a nod from Yusei.

"Okay, where do you want to eat, and it _has _to be fancy, or it won't work." I ask Yusei, who wasn't sure on that either.

"How about that place Trudge and Mina took us to talk to us about Bruno?" Jack and Crow advised.

"I have magic, not a lot of money." I scold, looking at Italy, "but I do have an idea."

"Ve~ can I help?!" Italy begged.

"Yes, you can, you can cook, where I'll get China to help set up a romantic dining area in the woods." I say looking at Germany now, "and Germany can be the waiter."

Germany looked up from proofreading, not enjoying this one bit.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"It's part of the dare, and I usually go a bit overboard on some stuff, the twins are on their dates so that's that." I say, looking at the box with the beautiful ring in it.

"What are we in here then if we're not helping?" Primo asked for himself Jack, Crow, and Lester.

"You'll help with setting stuff up, and desserts." I say sending the boys on their way as I call China.

"_Hello, what you want?_"

"Hey, China, I need your help with a proposal decoration, oh! bring France also, he can help with the champagne" I answer to China.

"_Fine, what I get in return?_"

"Uh... I'll throw a party for you at some-" I was interrupted.

"_I was just kidding, gosh, you think I meant you kill for me, I'll be there soon._"

"Thanks China, don't forget France either, and don't tell anyone about this, especially England or America, because they'll ruin it." I warn.

"_Okay, talk to you later, Foxen, love the story._"

"Okay, let's get things started!" I shout.

I take Yusei ad get him fitted into a suit, with a pretty cobalt rose to match his eyes, and Italy and Primo were working on food, Italy was working on pasta, where Primo was working a dessert. China arrived with France and they got to work, and Akiza got into a black dress I chose for her, and I put a black rose out on the table for her. When Yusei and I got back, it was time for the dinner date, where Kanda and Allen were gonna get to be the musical background, and I was gonna be sure nothing went wrong, and France filled the glasses with champagne.

"I totally cannot wait to give her the ring." Yusei whispered to me, where I was wearing a white and colorful striped long-sleeved dress.

"I know, Yusei, just wait til dessert, and then you can give it to her." I say, glaring at France.

"I spy with my little eyes a finely dressed lady, may I-" I kick him in the shin and smiled.

"Excuse my friend, he just wants to compliment how nice you look Akiza, he'll be filling your champagne glasses, for now we should go get seated." I say, dialing China's phone, I was nervous.

"_What now?_"

"Everything ready?"

"_Yes, bring couple in and they eat then pretty ring gets to the girl, then I go home._"

"I guess that's how it works, but they're coming now, don't mess it up."

"_I promise I won't, it isn't in my culture to do such thing._"

I hang up then look at the computer.

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna check in next time until then please enjoy this chapter, I really am sorry, but I have school and all that so again don't get pissed at me for parting this beautiful chapter."I say signing off.


	19. A Beautiful Proposal Part 2 and Some

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OC's**

**A Beautiful Proposal Part 2**

I walk into the center of the woods with Akiza and Yusei, I then spy China and the waiters for this evening.

"Welcome back readers and I just want to say, getting to Chapter 19 is amazing, I already surpassed this chapter limit, and this dare we have today was very special, Akiza and Yusei have been dating for a while. I hope you enjoy, and please review for any dares and then we'll see what happens." I say, smiling, I couldn't wait for the actual proposal to happen.

Akiza seated first, then Yusei did, I got over to China and watched it all play in place. Germany was entertaining while Jack and Crow carried the plates of pasta over to the couple.

"This a pretty time, why not ask Japan for any advise?" China asked me.

"You do better on building things quickly." I say.

"That true, but what was the dare that make me work ass off much?" China asked, confused.

"I already told you, well after they eat there's gonna be some beautiful tears." I say, smiling.

Yusei and Akiza talk to each other and eat, and Yusei's tapping his foot in anxiousness.

"So, Akiza, um, I know this may sound obscured, but, what else is there about a black rose you know?" Yusei asked, smiling shyly.

"Well, there's the fact that they have to be planted alone, or they'll turn the other roses black with a single petal falling into the dirt. Then there's a way to revive the black rose and turn it into a normal one, treat it kindly, and with love." Akiza said.

"That's really interesting to know about, how can a rose turn into a black rose?" Yusei said, clearly interested.

"Other than being infected with a petal, if a rose turns into a black rose, it means the rose died." Akiza concluded.

Yusei was a little sad, but then Primo came with a elegant dessert, beautiful eclairs with a thin, but thick layer of chocolate drizzled on top, the inside purposely filling out of the sides, and the pudding looked like a lemon custard ice cream filling, it looked so good.

"Thank you, Primo, I'm sure Yusei and I will enjoy this." Akiza assured, making Primo smile in victory, but he only nodded and left.

Yusei looked at me, and I nodded.

"Now or never," I mouthed, and Yusei nodded back.

Yusei got the box out in his hand, and went over to Akiza and knelt down on one knee.

"Akiza Izinski, you are a wonderfully beautiful woman. When I saw you, you stole my heart. We've known each other for a long time, and we've been dating for a while also, without even knowing it. I want to know, will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife, for the rest of eternity?" Yusei proposed to the crying rose.

Yusei opened the box, showing the diamond to his love of his life, where she started balling.

"I will, Yusei, nothing could make me happier!" Akiza exclaimed, hugging her now fiance.

I wipe away tears from my eyes as I see Allen and Kanda are changing the music to "Canon in D".

"Okay, now's that is over we can get back to Autumn and Abby, Leo and Luna are on a double date, so no dares for them, so we should get going, and for Yusei and Akiza, you two won't get dares for until the twin get back, so chop chop people let's go!" I shout walking over to my house.

France tags along, but China doesn't and I remember the dare **K8wolfx **requested.

"Allen, get Timcampy ready for video tapping." I say, and get a golden golem propping on my head.

"What's the dare this time?" Yu asks.

"Since you asked, Yu, you can type it." I say, handing the tall exorcist my computer.

_K8wolfx_

_Dare- Oh my gosh! OH my gosh! OH MY GOSH! *sing-songy voice*A proposal! This is just...it's just...GAH I CAN'T SPEAK BECAUSE OF THE AWESOMENESS! That's right Yusei, you got this. She will love you!_

I assume you're probably looking for some more requests so...  
Yusei and Akiza should get married! (If she says yes, i hope she say yes, if not then they should reveal why Akiza said no because it would be the biggest mystery of all)  
Jack and Crow could fight each other  
Leo and Luna should tell about the double date  
Germany and Italy could sit through a lecture about love taught by France *shudders*  
Primo and Lester... they could go through you homework aloud and see how much of it they knew. (I don't know what I'm saying sometimes)  
Kanda and Allen...hmm...they could videotape all of this nonsense while adding their own wild commentary

I am so glad you updated! I can't wait for the next chapter!

"There, now continue!" Kanda yelled impatiently.

"Jack, Crow, go fight somewhere, no one shall get killed, Primo, go with them and make sure that doesn't happen." I say, glaring at Kanda.

"Is that why the pervert is following us?" Lester wined.

"Yes, and how did you get here?" I ask, looking at my surroundings.

"So, what's next?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Go switch with Primo with Jack and Crow fighting, and here, read this, I don't have any homework right now, so just proof read what a sixth grader wrote." I say surfing the web for a writing, and I found one.

**Type 3 Justin Bolling**

**I have so much fun with my aunt Nelly. She is the best at anything and she even taught me how to roller blade. Do you have someone you idol? I cant wait to go home and be with her again! This time she going to tell me how to fetch a fish!**

"Wait till Primo gets here Lester." I say calmly.

Lester was waiting patiently, holding a red pen (when I clearly told him to grab a pencil) ready to fix the paper.

"Now, France, Italy, and Germany. France is going to teach you about love!" I say proudly.

"Woman are very scary!" Italy exclaims.

"ITALY! WOMEN ARE WOMEN, HOW THE HELL- you know what never mind." Germany sighed, looking into my eyes.

I look at France, who is also looking at me, just not my face.

"FRANCE!" I shout getting his attention. "Lecture!"

"Oh, Right!" France starts to say.

**1**-Never be afraid of the ladies.

**2**-Never have feelings for a girl who's already dating someone else

**3**-Be yourself!

"I don't know what else to fix about them, anything else?" France asks.

"Nope!" I say, using my magic to send him back to Hetalia. "Alrighty then, I guess I'm gonna call this a chapter, until next time my readers, until next time!"

_**P.S.**_

_**Go kick a duck!**_


	20. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but I do own myself, and my OCs**

**Author's Note-I'm holding off on the finishing the dare, but yes I am a girl, and I have periods. I have cramps, and this is for every girl that has this now, or still reads this and has gone through menopause. Any people I name that you don't know are from my class, because this really happened to me, not the break-up part. I dealt with that a while back. I do refuse to write my real name, so I'm going to write Foxen when people say my name.**

**Embarrassment**

Kanda and Allen were bickering, as usual. Jack, Crow, and Yusei were looking at cards for Leo and Luna. Primo and Lester were bickering about school. Germany was lecturing Italy about war. Autumn and Abby were sitting, waiting for their authoress to come back from school. I was walking, tears streaming down my face, my stomach ached, and I had my coat on and my trumpet in my arms.

I walked up my front-door steps, I open the door, and drop my trumpet, eying all the males, and I run into my room, in more sobs. A couple of minutes later, I hear a knock on my door, it was Yusei. "_GO AWAY!_" I shout in more tears.

"I just wanted to see what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, just go away!"

"You're crying, now tell me what happened."

"I want to go talk to Akiza, not a _boy_!"

"Oh! _That_ happened, I understand. I'm gonna tell you this, and you may try to kill me for once. Aki isn't here, because she went to get more of this pill called 'midol' for you."

I try to stop the tears falling, but I failed, thinking about today.

_I'm walking into core three, I just finished eating lunch, and I took my reading MAP (NWEA). So very tiring, Justa comes next to me while I'm talking to Ashley. "Foxen, you kind of bled through your pants."_

_I turn around and rush to my seat, and pull my sweatshirt down (I didn't feel like trying to dress up, because I had started having my cramps, so that sucks). After class I went to my locker, and I got my stuff, and I went over to talk to Lily. My eyes started to tear up._

_"Foxen, what's wrong."_

_I keep crying, first I say: "I hate being moody," but she doesn't understand my, so I just say something else. "I bled through my pants; I don't know what to do." I'm still sobbing while I said it._

_"Foxen, don't worry, it happens, and if you want you can use my jacket," Lily offers, and I give her my stuff, so I can put her jacket, I'm still crying, but not in a full blown sob._

_"This is not my week, Lily. First I find out Tommy is cheating on me with this chick named Summer Rose. Then I have another shark week, but it feels like an actual shark is biting my stomach, then I bleed through my pants. I hate being a girl."_

_"I do too, but you have to get through it."_

_"I know, but why does it have to work like this?!"_

_"I don't know Foxen, I don't know."_

_We walked over to the band room, and I grab a trumpet, then I sit down, and see the nametag says: Lily Jesswein, it wasn't mine, so I put it by er chair, and I go and get my own. I wanted to cry some more. Then Marcella and Kendal call me over, and they ask me if this is my jacket, and I say no, it was Lily's and then I get my trumpet, but every time we'd play our Christmas music, I felt tears coming to my eyes._

_"Solo and Ensemble people come meet me by my office!" Mr. Doe announced, and we all went over there, then he calls Nick and me over to him._

_He gives Nick the original for both of our solos, and then he asks me back in there, and tells me about trying to find another original, but then asks me if I'm sick._

_"No, I bled through my pants," I said to him, since he's married to another woman, so I knew he'd understand._

_He nodded, and as I'm going back to my seat, my tears finally fall. Everyone asks me if I'm alright._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." 'No! I'm fucking not okay, why else would I be crying? I bled through my pants, I feel like I'm going to throw-up, and I'm on my period, why the fuck would I not be okay?' I said yes on the outside, but on the inside I felt like saying that to them, and then we were silent, Mr. Hiscott looks at me, his eyes said "She's not okay". He knew, he's expecting a baby girl soon, he has a wife. He knows that it's not easy being a girl._

_Then afterwards the school-day ended, I rushed to my locker. I had to give Lily back her jacket in the band room, so I used my trumpet case as a shield, I wanted to cry again._

_After I got my stuff went home, and now we're here._

I open my eyes realizing I fell asleep, I got up and changed my clothes, and I came out, Akiza was holding a bottle of 'Midol', I felt so relieved, I took the bottle, and opened it up and got a pill and took it, and swallowed it with some water, and I hugged Yusei. '_He cares for me, he gets it. No one else does though._'

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but did you put you know what on?" Akiza asked, smiling as I raced to the bathroom, and put on a pad, and came back.

"Thanks Aki, and I have some songs to sing, then I'm going to end this chapter," I say, searching three different songs:  
I'm not the only one – Sam Smith  
Try – Colbie Caillat  
Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez

"The first one is going to be I'm not the only one by Sam Smith, I realized that I was being cheated on by my boyfriend, Thomas Ciciora. So here goes!," I say, getting the music on, everyone paying attention.

You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine  
You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know...  
I know I'm not the only one

"This next song is how nobody is perfect, and that you don't have to be afraid to show that you're imperfect, hope you like this one. It's called Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez."

Everyone seemed surprised I didn't even try to cut my wrists or anything yet.

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

I stop for a minute, and look at Akiza. "This last song features girls who think they don't think they can live on this world, thinking nobody likes them, and want to kill themselves. This song is called Try by Colbie Caillat, hope you like this one Aki."

Everyone looks at Akiza, then back at me, they seem surprised I'm still alive. As for I am surprised!

Put your make up on  
Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim  
So they like you. Do they like you?

Get your sexy on  
Don't be shy, girl  
Take it off  
This is what you want, to belong  
So they like you. Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Oh

Get your shopping on,  
At the mall,  
Max your credit cards  
You don't have to choose,  
Buy it all  
So they like you. Do they like you?

Wait a second,  
Why should you care, what they think of you  
When you're all alone, by yourself  
Do you like you? Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

No  
Oh

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Take your make up off  
Let your hair down  
Take a breath  
Look into the mirror, at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
Cause I like you

I smile, and I look at the computer. "Thank-you readers, and yes this all means a lot to me, please review about anything. Advice truths or dares, I will be able to help. I was cheated on by this guy, but it was truly a couple weeks ago, so I'm not mad anymore. Thank-you for reading, this was really for all the females, but men, if your girl is having a problem and you ask what it s and they nothing. It's obviously something, so find out what it is!"

"Don't forget to review, follow favorite, and put in your comments on this story, she doesn't need to be sad!" Yusei yelled, before I but it up onto the website, making me smile even more.


	21. I'M BACK!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, nor the requests, only my OC's and the story!**

**I'M BACK!**

I walk into the room and see everyone staring at me, and I notice Roy Mustang from FMA, Saji from sent from his owner deathreaper148 (Oh, if you want to know who he is go to his profile and look at his first and only story for christmas. He included my OC's and me, and now I have a zapper from Yusei... so yeah :(!) and there's Lavi Bookman from Allen and Kanda's world in -Man.

"Hello readers, for those of you who just joined, like Lavi, this is a story where I get to torture the shit out of you!" I say, sitting next to Roy, who shoves me off the chair without hesitation. "YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TORTURED, NOT ME!"

"Well, too bad Fox."

"Well... I have a new idea, whoever is new to the group has to sing a song they absolutely hate, but I don't know what could make Lavi pissed with a song, so I chose a song from the VeggieTales."

"IS IT THE BUNNY SONG?" Lavi screamed in excitement, and I nod with a silly smile on my face. "Let me sing it! NOW!" Lavi hissed scaring the shit out of me.

"Fine, your first, Autumn, get the music for me," I say stunned. "This is the first. Nobody wants to sing here at all, why him?"

"He loves the bunny song from the VeggieTales, it's so annoying though!" I hear Kanda moan.

"I'm singing it Kanda!" Lavi shouted as the music for Lavi's 'theme' began.

_**The Bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny**_  
_**I don't love my mom or my dad, just the bunny**_  
_**The Bunny, the bunny, Yeah I love the bunny**_  
_**I gave everything that I had for the bunny**_

_**I don't want no heath food when it's time to feed**_  
_**A big bag o' bunnies is all that I need**_  
_**I don't want no buddies to come out and play**_  
_**I'll sit on my sofa eat bunnies all day**_  
_**I wont go to church and I wont go to school,**_  
_**That stuff is for sissys, but bunnies are cool!**_

_**(Girls in backround:)**_  
_**I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey,**_  
_**I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny**_  
_**I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny,**_  
_**I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny**_  
_**I don't want to tell you a joke that is funny,**_  
_**I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny**_  
_**I don't want to play on a day that is sunny,**_  
_**I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny**_  
_**(Repeat in backround)**_

_**End: The Bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny**_  
_**I don't love my mom or my dad, just the bunny**_  
_**The Bunny, the bunny, Yeah I love the bunny**_  
_**I gave everything that I ha-a-a-aaad for-or the bu-unnnyyyy!**_

I got up and noticed weird looks from everyone. "Alright, alright, Lavi that was weird... I have to admit that, but now Saji's up."

"What song do you have picked out for my?" Saji laughed at it.

"Lullaby by Nickelback."

"NO!"

"Sing! Then Roy, then Yusei."

"WHAT?! I'm not new, why do I have to sing?" Yusei grumbled.

"Cause, you hate it and it's torture, so I need you to do it. For the readers!"

"Fuck the readers!" Yusei hissed.

"You really want to do all of them, some of them are males Yusei!" I laughed.

"FOXEN!" Roy yelled, and I fell on the ground laughing.

"Just sing Saji!"

"Fine!"

The music started and Saji had all eyes on him.

_**Well, I know the feeling**_  
_**Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge**_  
_**And there ain't no healing**_  
_**From cutting yourself with the jagged edge**_  
_**I'm telling you that, it's never that bad**_  
_**Take it from someone who's been where you're at**_  
_**Laid out on the floor**_  
_**And you're not sure you can take this anymore**_

_**So just give it one more try to a lullaby**_  
_**And turn this up on the radio**_  
_**If you can hear me now**_  
_**I'm reaching out**_  
_**To let you know that you're not alone**_  
_**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**_  
_**'Cause I can't get you on the telephone**_  
_**So just close your eyes**_  
_**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**_  
_**Your very own lullaby**_

_**Please let me take you**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the light**_  
_**'Cause I have faith in you**_  
_**That you're gonna make it through another night**_  
_**Stop thinking about the easy way out**_  
_**There's no need to go and blow the candle out**_  
_**Because you're not done**_  
_**You're far too young**_  
_**And the best is yet to come**_

_**So just give it one more try to a lullaby**_  
_**And turn this up on the radio**_  
_**If you can hear me now**_  
_**I'm reaching out**_  
_**To let you know that you're not alone**_  
_**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**_  
_**'Cause I can't get you on the telephone**_  
_**So just close your eyes**_  
_**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**_  
_**Your very own lullaby**_

_**Well, everybody's hit the bottom**_  
_**Everybody's been forgotten**_  
_**When everybody's tired of being alone**_  
_**Yeah, everybody's been abandoned**_  
_**And left a little empty handed**_  
_**So if you're out there barely hanging on...**_

_**Just give it one more try to a lullaby**_  
_**And turn this up on the radio**_  
_**If you can hear me now**_  
_**I'm reaching out**_  
_**To let you know that you're not alone**_  
_**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**_  
_**'Cause I can't get you on the telephone**_  
_**So just close your eyes**_  
_**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**_  
_**Your very own lullaby**_  
_**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**_  
_**Your very own lullaby**_

The song ended with tears running down Saji eyes, and I just run up to him and hug him. So does Abby.

"Never let me ever do this again!" Saji hissed to me, and I just shake my head.

"Roy, your up! Get Plain White T's up Autumn."

"Got it boss!" Autumn smiled and the music began.

"OH! HELL NO! Not Rainy Day, really?!"

"Yep!"

"Damn you Emi-"

"IT'S FOXEN!"

"Whatever! Well, I missed half of the song, can I sit down now?" Roy asked, clearly annoyed with me.

"Autumn!" I say, and she set the music back to the beginning.

"Damn it!" Roy yelled.

_**Oh, it's another rainy day**_  
_**Another excuse for me to hide away**_  
_**Fog on the window, I write your name**_  
_**Oh, it's another rainy day**_

_**Outside a cloud is forming**_  
_**In my heart the rain is pouring down endlessly**_  
_**The sky is gray just like me, just like me**_

_**Oh, it's another rainy day**_  
_**The sun isn't out to scare the dark away**_  
_**Step outside to try to wash you away**_  
_**Oh, it's another rainy day**_

_**Outside a cloud is forming**_  
_**In my heart the rain is pouring down endlessly**_  
_**The sky is gray just like me**_  
_**And all my tears flood the streets**_  
_**The sky is gray just like me, just like me**_

_**Well, it's cold and it's gloomy**_  
_**What are you doing to me?**_  
_**Is the storm ever breakin'?**_  
_**Only you could make it stop raining**_

_**Outside a cloud is forming**_  
_**In my heart the rain is pouring down endlessly**_  
_**The sky is gray just like me**_  
_**And all my tears flood the streets**_  
_**The sky is gray just like me, just like me**_

_**Oh, it's another rainy day, just like me**_  
_**Oh, it's another rainy day, just like me**_  
_**Oh, it's another rainy day, just like**_  
_**Oh, it's another rainy day**_

Roy stomped back to his seat, and I smiled. "Yusei!" I shout, and he grumbled. "I chose the perfect song for you!"

Yusei looked at me with curiosity. "What song?"

"Someday by Plain White T's, do you like it?" I ask with a small soft smile.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Yusei stood tall, and the music began.

_**Someday we'll all get started**_

_**Someday we'll have what we wanted**_  
_**Someday we'll want what's better**_  
_**Someday we'll all live forever**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Someday we'll all reach higher**_  
_**Someday we won't be so tired**_  
_**Someday we won't say never**_  
_**Someday we'll all be together**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**What if we all could just agree (what if we all could just agree)**_  
_**to live together in the world, in **__**perfect harmony**__**?**_  
_**What if we all could find a way (what if we all could find a way)**_  
_**to live a better **__**life**__** today?**_

_**Someday we'll all get started**_  
_**Someday we'll have what we wanted**_  
_**Someday we'll want what's better**_  
_**Someday we'll all live forever**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (oh, they will never understand us)**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (oh, wouldn't want it any other way)**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (oh, they won't always stand against us)**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**What if we all could just agree (what if we all could just agree)**_  
_**to live together in the world, in perfect harmony?**_  
_**What if we all could find a way (what if we all could find a way)**_  
_**to live a better life today?**_

_**Someday we'll all get started**_  
_**Someday we'll have what we wanted**_  
_**Someday we'll want what's better**_  
_**Someday we'll all be together**_  
_**Someday we'll all reach higher**_  
_**Someday we won't be so tired**_  
_**Someday we won't say never**_  
_**Someday we'll all be together**_  
_**Someday we'll all reach higher**_  
_**Someday we won't be so tired**_  
_**Someday we won't say never**_  
_**Someday we'll all live forever**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Someday we'll all live forever**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Someday we'll all live forever**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Someday we'll all live forever**_  
_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

"All right, now before we end this chapter I have a dare from _**deathreaper148 **_himself, and that's why Jack and Crow aren't here." I say, smiling at Yusei.

**_Requester - deathreaper148  
_****_Request - Hey big fan of your torture truth o dare story but i have. Request i your doing it:  
_**_**Have Yusei hide jacks runner and blame it on crow and watch crow and jack beat each other senseless if thats possible please**_

All of the sudden we hear a huge crash and I run outside, it was Jack trying to kill Crow with a spanner.

"HEY!" I shouted, and the two dumb asses stopped looking at me, and I smiled a huge grin. "Can I watch the fight?" I ask using my magic to summon popcorn, and the fight continued.

The fight stopped there when Jack got the spanner stuck in Crow's Shoulder and blood was pouring out. I used my magic to pause the two men, and I healed Crow, and got the bloody spanner, and played them.

"Okay, did I forget to mention I get really sick when I see blood, so no more fighting! Yusei hid you runner in the woods due to a dare," I then walk back up the stairs and go to my computer. "Well, sorry for not updating for a while because I have a serious case of writer's block and I couldn't think of a good idea to write about, so yeah, hope this makes up all the lost time!" I look up, then back down, "Oh, and don't forget to go kick a duck!"

"Wha-why that?" Roy questioned, and I smiled.

"Cause, I could say that!" I say, then I get a painful kick in my ass from Yusei and Primo. "_DAMN_!"


	22. Back to the Normal Routine!

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except for my OC's, myself, and the format of my writing, everything else goes to their rightful owners!**

**Back to the Normal Routine!**

I walk into the room and look at the list of dares that I didn't decline and didn't do, and I smile while looking up.

"Hey, and welcome back, sorry for not updating the last chapter for like a month!" I said looking at the dares and chose a perfect one!

**Requester - K8wolfx**

**Request - Ack! I've got to stop fangirling over this story it's just so awesome! I loved the duets so friggen much!**

**Possible Requests: **

**Yusei could be locked in a room full of insects as we watch him scream. (bwahaha! too evil?)**

**Akiza and Z-One could confess about how they felt during the duet. (I thought I sensed...jealousy?)**

**Leo and Luna could do a duet. You, Foxen, could choose the song.**

**Italy and Jack could make pasta together.**

**Kanda could tell a little bit about himself. (I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with -Man but I will try to understand as much as I can.)**

**Primo could go into detail about how much he hates Yusei.**

**Lester and Germany can rest for now.**

**And Crow? Good question. I really think he's had it the easiest out of everyone because he hasn't had that many dares. But how can you torture a guy who will do anything to protect the little kids? It's not like I can tell him to watch helplessly as a kid dies; that's just mean. **

**Don't worry Crow, I will think of something for ya! *evil laughter***  
**this story is becoming one of my all-time favorites! Keep up the good work! :)**

"NO WAY AM I DOING THIS REQUEST!" Yusei shouted earning a chuckle from Roy.

"You _have _to do this, Yusei, it's the dare!" Roy said causing me to grin evilly.

"Roy gets it! Just wait till I get requests to torture you!" I shouted, dragging Yusei into my bedroom (I have a nest of stinkbugs in there, so... yeah it also grossed me out also).

"I don't wanna go!" Yusei cried, and I slam the door and walk back out. Screams were heard in the room, but they weren't Yusei's... they were Italy's. "THIS IS SO GROSS!"

"Well... next thing! Akiza, tell me... what did you feel during the duet with Z-One?" I ask invading her personal space.

"I-I did feel a little jealous, because she was taking my fiance from me! MY YUSEI! She was trying to take _MY YUSEI _from me!" Akiza hissed which caused me to fall onto the ground laughing.

"Well... now the next thing, Leo and Luna have to do another duet!" I shout.

"Alright, what song?" Leo said too naively.

"Um... let's do Einsamkeit!" I look at Germany whom looked up in an excited manner. "But, we're doing it in English Dubbed, but on the other side will be the German/ Japanese part!"

"Let's do it," Leo stated and Luna nodded.

**Luna:  
Though I look like I'm lecturing, (enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo,)  
****I'm actually just conversing (tada no kaiwa sa)**  
**Forget it... (betsuni)**

**Leo:  
At times my face may look grim, (toki ni wa kewashii kao wo suru kedo,)**  
**but I'm actually just cold (tada samui no sa)**  
**Though I don't mind it... (ki ni shinai kedo)**

**Luna:**  
**I take pride in work that needs delicacy, (chimitsuna sagyou ga tokui dakedo,)**  
**but my fingers are fat (yubi wa futoi sa)**

**Leo:  
That's why (dakara)  
****Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate", ("daitai tekitou" to ka iwaretemo,)  
****strictly speaking (genmitsuni wa)**

**Both:  
I don't understand (wakaranai)  
****Loneliness (einsamkeit)  
****Loneliness (einsamkeit)  
****Loneliness (einsamkeit)  
_Leo:_  
**_**I want to be found**_** (_mitsukete hoshii_)**

**Luna:  
Though they say I eat only potatoes, (imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo,)**  
**They're the same with soba and pasta (soba mo pasuta mo onaji) **

**Leo:  
If the kitchen gets dirty and dark, (daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara)  
****I have nowhere to cook (betsuni ryouri wo shinaikyaii)**

**Both:  
Loneliness (einsamkeit)  
Loneliness (einsamkeit)  
Loneliness (einsamkeit)  
****My heart is opening, I want to be set free (kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai)  
****Because you are here, I can be myself (kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru)**

**Luna:  
I'm always said to be scowling, (itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo)  
**

**Leo:  
but my smiling face hasn't been erased (egao wo tayashita koto nado nai)**

**Luna:****  
You may think I'm frightening, (kowai to omowareteru keredo)**

**Both:****  
but it's only because my face strains when I laugh (kao de rikinde oratteru dake sa)  
****It's growing stronger (tsuyoku)  
Loneliness (einsamkeit)**

The song ended and Germany just ran up to the twins and twirled them around in excitement.

"Germany, are you okay?" I ask, somewhat terrified of this new personality.

"You should be hugging Foxen, she's the one that chose the song!" Luna said, giggling.

"Oh, well I ju-"

"Was someone just singing Einsamkeit?!" a random person yelled in a German accent.

"IS THAT YOU PRUSSIA?!" Germany exclaimed, then he rant to my room, but ran to a different room.

"It is I, the infamous Prussia! And I'm here to join your cast little Nazi Fox!" I punched Prussia due to that statement, and kept kicking him.

"Remember, if you want to join, you have to sing a song that will torture you!" I shouted but I couldn't think of a song that would torture him, so I put in the song German-made.

"GERMANY! Let's sing together!" And Germany came rushing out in excitement.

"Let's do this!" Germany smiled and I smiled.

**Germany:  
Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf (Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf)**  
**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf (Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf)**

**Something like justice, (Seigi to wa nani ka)**  
**Something like faith, (Seii to wa nantaru ka)**  
**Something like love, (Ai to wa nani ka)**  
**Are things I always fight for (Tsuneni shinken shōbu da)**

**"Pay attention****, Italy! What are you doing!? Listen**** carefully!" ("Kora, ITARIA! Nani wo shite iru!? Yoku kike!")**

**Polish this room, (Heya wa yoku migake)**  
**And don't whine about it (Yowane wo haku na)**  
**Protect the order, (Chitsujo wo mamore)**  
**I am made in Germany (Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ)**

**Black and red and golden are our pride, (Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki)  
****Our passion (Warera no jōnetsu)  
****Read every word through the manual, (MANYUARU wa kanzen dokuha)  
****I won't allow any exceptions (Reigai wa yurusa nai)**

**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit)**  
**I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!) (VURUSUTO ga tabe tai na (aa, BIIRU mo!))**  
**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit)**  
**And I want to eat it with some mustard (MASUTĀDO tsukete tabetai na)**

**Prussia:  
Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf (Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf)**  
**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf (Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf)**

**Straighten your back, (Sesuji wo nobase)**  
**Cut the air with your right hand, (Migite de kū wo kiri)**  
**And put it to your brow (Hitai ni soero)**  
**I am made in Germany (Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ)**

**Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride (Kurō doryoku chūsei wa hokori takaki)**  
**The standards of our mothers (Haha naru bigaku)**  
**Do not waste your vacation. (Kyūjitsu mo muda ni wa suru na)**  
**I won't allow any shortcuts (Tenuki nado yurusa nai)**

**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit)**  
**And I want to eat some potatoes too (Jagaimo ga tabetai ze)**  
**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit)**  
**I want to eat it chopped up (Gucha-gucha ni shite tabetai ze)**

**Germany:  
Give me a full cry perfectly, (Kanki ni michita sakebi)**

**Prussia:  
Advance over any obstacle, (Kunan wo koete susumu)**

**Both:  
Hail to the German blood (GERUMAN no chi wo tataeyo)**

**Prussia:  
The noble green Rhine is our pride (Kiyoku aoi RAIN hokori takaki)**  
**The water's surface of our fathers (Chichi naru minamo)**

**Germany:  
I hold a strict doctrine absolutely, (Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da)**  
**I won't allow any compromise (Dakyō nado yurusanai)**

**Prussia:****  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit)**  
**I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!) (VURUSUTO ga tabe tai ze (aa, BIIRU mo!))**

**Germany:  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit)  
****And I want to eat it with some mustard. (MASUTĀDO tsukete tabetai ze)**

**Prussia:  
"Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield don't lose focus!" ("Ii ka! Senjō de wa don'na koto ga okite mo urotaenai!")**

**Germany:  
"Don't boil pasta!" ("PASUTA wo yude nai!")**

**Prussia:**  
**"Don't bake pizza!" ("PITTSUA wa yaka nai!")**

**Germany:  
"Hold on to your pride and endure!" ("PURAIDO wo motte ikinuku!")**

**Both:  
"That's all!" ("Ijō da!")**

The song ended and I looked up and saw Prussia acting more like the tall blonde asleep on the floor. This caused me to smile.

"Believe it or not, this cast and my readers are the best family a writer can have, now onto the next part of the dare!" I shouted and looked at Primo, who looked bored as shit. "Primo, you'll like this, and now Yusei can come out!" Germany went and let Yusei out and Italy was the first one to run out, but he hugged Germany in need of a friend to comfort him.

"What did you want, Foxen?" Yusei asked with a giant shiver afterwards.

"Primo, say all then nastiest things you can about Yusei now!" I say causing the white haired man to smile a huge creepy grin. "You can go as vulgar as you want!" I added, causing his grin to grow even larger.

"Alright, Yusei I hate you! You're a pest, and you deserve to die right here and now! I want to punch you in your fucking face to make you pass out, then I really want to stab you and kill you! I want to be the one in charge of the dares, so I can kill you in every single one! And if I were in charge, this place would be crawling with insects all over the place!" Primo looked at me and he sat back, "What are you going to say about that, Fudo?"

"Fine, but that's why I'd rather have Foxen as the leader of this group for the dares cause she doesn't kill people, she just scares them, makes them mad, and makes people happy. You don't!" Yusei looked at me then I looked at the rest of the dare, it was finished.

"Wait, if Crow can't stand a child to get hurt why is Pride here?" Roy asked.

"Well, Roy, you're going to kill Pride with your alchemy in front of Crow. Pride, or Selim Bradley, is a child, but one that is allowed to be killed," I explained.

"I don't like this!" Pride protested but in return he was burned.

"NO!" Crow screamed causing me to laugh onto the ground.

"Crow, Pride is a bad guy, and no, we can't hurt Lester!" I explained to him as I saw Pride be incinerated before my very own eyes and Crow trying to kill Roy with his own hands.

"You bastard, you let an innocent child get killed, how dare you?!"

"Pride's a homunculus, so I have permission to kill him!" Roy explained and I looked at the computer.

"Well, we do have another addition to the cast and this was a Hetalia featured chapter for **K8wolfx **herself, so if you guys can, go check out her profile too! Also, why not go kick a duck!" I say logging off but first kicking Prussia, or Gilbert is his human name. "GOT ONE!" then I was kicked by Yusei.

"Me too!"

* * *

**Those of you who are wondering about who's in the cast here's a full list, and yes I'm going to also add Starlight and Strawberry very soon also:**

**1- Me (Foxen Roberts)  
2- Autumn  
3- Abbigail  
4- Yusei  
5- Luna  
6- Leo  
7- Jack  
8- Akiza  
9- Germany  
10- Primo  
11- Lester  
12- Italy  
13- Kanda  
14- Allen  
15- Roy  
16- Lavi  
17- Saji  
18- Prussia  
**

**Coming Soon:**

**19- Strawberry (I will add her in a couple of chapters)  
20- Starlight (I will add her in the next chapter)**


	23. Double Date, Tarzan, and Animals!

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except for my OC's**

**Mention of a Double Date, a Tarzan Song, and a Group of Animals!?**

"Hey, guys, I know we saw each other three hours ago, but yeah... I NEED REVIEWS!" I look at my cast, and I smile.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Lester asked excitedly.

"I have another song, yeah... sorry about this, we have Leo and Luna telling us about their double date, and we all get turned into animals," I look at everyone and they look at me like a maniac. "FIRST! Leo, Luna, how did it go?" the twins look at everyone, then they blush.

**Requester - KiryuFanGirl**

**Request **-** Request: Can we Add Disney Songs to the Dare?**  
**'Cause I think that you should do "Two Worlds" I swear nobody wants to do Tarzan songs. Plus "Two Worlds" is one of my favorites.  
Added Disney Song: Two Worlds**  
**Singer: Your Choice!**

**Requester - K8wolfx**

**Request - Leo and Luna should tell about the double date  
**_Part of...__Oh my gosh! OH my gosh! OH MY GOSH! *sing-songy voice*A proposal! This is just...it's just...GAH I CAN'T SPEAK BECAUSE OF THE AWESOMENESS! That's right Yusei, you got this. She will love you!  
I assume you're probably looking for some more requests so...  
Yusei and Akiza should get married! (If she says yes, i hope she say yes, if not then they should reveal why Akiza said no because it would be the biggest mystery of all)  
Jack and Crow could fight each other  
Leo and Luna should tell about the double date  
Germany and Italy could sit through a lecture about love taught by France *shudders*  
Primo and Lester... they could go through you homework aloud and see how much of it they knew. (I don't know what I'm saying sometimes)_

"Well," Leo started, "Patty was half an hour early, so we waited til Dexter came in and we ordered room service for dinner. That was a blast!"

"Then after that, we put in Tarzan, and my favorite part was the intro when they sang 'Two Worlds, One Family,' that was really fun."

"When the movie ended, Patty had to go, but first she kissed me and darted out to her dad's car," Leo explained causing the cast to 'AW'.

"When Patty left, Leo went to bed and Dexter and I watched other Disney movies, like 'Mulan', 'Mulan: 2', 'The Princess and the Frog', then we both fell asleep and in the morning Dexter's mom picked him up. I thought it was really fun too!" Luna finished.

"Better than any of my dates combined!" I exclaim and then laugh.

"Wait! _We _have to _sing _again?" Yusei hissed and I nodded pointing to Prussia.

"I choose Prussia to sing this!"

"I accept!" Prussia stood in a broad way, causing Germany and myself to face-palm our foreheads.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Strawberry moans. "I should be the one to sing this, because I basically live in two worlds!"

"Why not a duet?!" I scream and get an agreement between the two countries.

**Both:  
Put your faith in what you most believe in**  
**Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see **

**Prussia:**  
**A paradise untouched by man**  
**Within this world blessed with love**  
**A simple life, they live in peace **

**Both:  
Softly tread the sand below your feet now**  
**Two worlds, one family**  
**Trust your heart**  
**Let fate decide**  
**To guide these lives we see **

**Strawberry:  
Beneath the shelter of the trees**  
**Only love can enter here**  
**A simple life, they live in peace **

**Prussia:  
Raise your head up**  
**Lift high the load**  
**Take strength from those that need you**  
**Build high the walls**  
**Build strong the beams**  
**A new life is waiting**  
**But danger's no stranger here **

**Strawberry:  
No words describe a mother's tears**  
**No words can heal a broken heart**  
**A dream is gone, but where there's hope **

**Both:  
Somewhere something is calling for you**  
**Two worlds, one family**  
**Trust your heart**  
**Let fate decide**  
**To guide these lives we see**

Everyone clapped, and I noticed Yusei had a small smirk.

"Now, onto the next dare!" I shout and with a wave of my hand, we're all turned into animals.

**Me - Fox (Get it?)  
****Autumn - A deer (They usually come out in autumn)  
****Abbigail - Arctic Hare (This person requested it)  
****Strawberry - A short Haired Tabby  
Yusei - Yorkshire Terrior  
Luna - Tiger Cub  
Leo - Lion Cub  
Jack - Jackal (type of wild dog, I think?)  
Akiza - Akita Pup  
Crow - A Crow (Classic!)  
Germany - German Shepard  
Primo - Platypus  
Lester - Lemur  
Italy - Italian Greyhound  
Kanda - A Bluish-Grey Persian  
Allen - Hedgehog  
Roy - Crab  
Lavi - Bunny  
Saji - Siberian Tiger  
Prussia - A Gilberd (Hetalians will get it)**

"Wait, why am I a Persian?!" Kanda growled.

"I thought about your hair, and Persians have long fur!" I bark and look at Italy, he was adorable, with his droopy ears.

"I like my transformation, why isn't Prussia like me?" Germany looked around for his older brother.

"Here, let me put the dare up, so you guys know why you have what you have," I barked.

**Requester - Guest**

**Request - Hi guys!  
****hm... what about turning them all into animals for a day?  
****If you don't like one feel free to change it to any other animal  
****Yusei: yorkshire terrier  
****Aki: an akita pup (a dog breed)  
****Germany: german shepherd  
****Primo:Platypus  
****Lester: lemur  
****Leo: Lion cub  
****Luna:Tiger cub  
****Jack: jackel  
****Abby: arctic hare ( rabbit)  
****Autumn: A deer  
****Crow: A real crow  
****Foxen: well... your name says it all**

"I just added the rest of them!"

"So, I'm a terrier and Akiza is also a dog of some sort?" I glare at the terrier.

"Don't do anything funny, you hear me?" He put his paws up in the air in defense.

"Am I the only one that actually belongs in the wild?" Autumn whined getting a quack from Primo; cute little whine from Allen; a bark from Leo, Luna, and Jack; a squeak from Abby and Lavi; clacking of claws from the Flame; a squawk from Crow; and a bark from me. "I stand corrected!"

"Well, instead of a chapter, this will be a couple of chapters of course we're not done with the addition of the cast, so... I'm going to end it here," I stop a minute and eye Saji. "WAIT! Saji, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" He asked, clearly upset.

"For passing your boundaries! I hate people being sad, and that's just what I made you! I'm sorry, I should've done a different song, and what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I dunno, but I do like how you made me a Siberian Tiger!" Saji growled in excitement and Abby hopped over to him.

"Now, we're done with this chapter, and I'm out of reviews. So, guys, I really need them! Please!" I bark.

"Don't forget to go kick a fox!" Yusei barked, and bit me.

"Kick, not bite!"

"Bye!" Abby squeaked.


	24. Songs and a Good Friend!

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except for Autumn, Abby, Strawberry, and myself, everything else goes to their rightful owners!**

**Songs and a good friend!**

I walk into the room and hear "Nordic Five" instrumental on and a huge smile forms onto my face. I run to the middle and start dancing for no apparent reason and fall down while doing a twirl.

"That ended 'well', you okay?" I look up at Roy and start laughing.

"I love that song and I have plans for certain blonde and white haired men to song it!" I look at Germany and Prussia and Germany runs outside into the cold.

"WHERE ARE THE SHARKS!" Germany shrieked causing me to laugh some more.

I run and shove him, causing him to fall into the snow and I run back inside, locking the doors so Germany is stuck outside.

"_FOXEN!_" Germany shouted and a crash is heard.

"DAMN! Wait, I knew he would so that, I'm stupid!"

Germany approached me and picked me up and shoved something cold down the back of my shirt, causing me to scream in horror and laugh at the same time.

"Uh... what happened?!" Primo hissed obviously tired from a nap.

"I... ha-" Germany shoved more snow down my shirt.

I laugh and scream some more, then I tackle Germany to the ground, successfully, and we both end up laughing.

"Ve~ Pounce on the Germany, I love this game!" Italy shouted as a warning as he landed on top of Germany and I, causing us to laugh even more.

"We're not getting anywhere with this!" Yusei shouted from the basement.

I run downstairs and see he's doing my laundry for me... Was he really that bored?

"I-I..." I burst out laughing again getting an odd look from Yusei, but then I hear Leo and Luna scream.

"This is _NOT _getting anywhere, you're correct Yusei!"

I bolt back from upstairs and see Prussia was playing with Leo and Luna and they were laughing also.

"I need the following; Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig, Jack Atlas, Allen Walker, and Primo!" I command as the five men are in a straight line.

"I don't like this!" Germany whined.

"Ludwig, you have to deal with this!" I stick my tongue out at Germany playfully.

Jack moaned; Primo just sat down; Allen slouched; only Germany, or Ludwig; and Prussia, or Gilbert; were standing in a marching order.

"Why did you want us?" Prussia asked clearly not sure on what the whole thing is supposed to do.

"We're singing the song that the main five Nordic countries sang together!" Germany scolded his brother.

"NO!" Prussia yelled running to the backyard. "THE SHARKS?! Where are the sharks?"

I fall to the ground laughing extremely hard, then Germany walks out the door and scoops up snow and walks behind me and shoves snow down my shirt once again. I scream and laugh, causing Germany to fall and laugh and I lightly push him and he just tumbles gripping his stomach in laughter.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BROTHER FOXEN!_" Prussia burst into flames trying to kick me, but was stopped by a fun Germany.

"Let's ge-" Germany couldn't finish his sentence before he burst into laughter once again, causing me to laugh, then Prussia.

"Why don't we just do the song and then laugh later!" Jack and Primo hissed in anger simultaneously.

"Fine!" I hiss back playfully and get everyone ready for their roles. "Ludwig, you have Sweden's part; Gilbert, you have Iceland; Jack, you have Denmark; Primo, you have Norway; Allen, you have Finland!"

"Wha- No way! Why do I have to be Sweden?!" Germany yelled in anger.

"Cause I said so!" I reply calmly and with a small smile.

"I should be Denmark!" Prussia argued, "not Iceland!"

"Jack doesn't have a pet, and you have a Gilbird, so... you get Iceland due to you both having a pet always following you!" I argued back still calm.

"I don't care about what I got," Allen murmured getting a nod of agreement from Primo.

"Ready?!" I shout in excitement.

"No!" Gilbert and Ludwig shouted.

"Sure," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah!" Primo and Allen agreed.

"Let's do this!" I shout once more getting the song ready.

**_ENGLISH LYRICS  
(Jack)_:** "Hey ya, everyone! Get ready to get some good cheer straight from the Nordic region!"  
**_(Prussia)_:** "Iceland."  
**_(Primo)_:** "Norway."  
**_(Jack)_:** "Denmark!"  
**_(Germany)_:** "Sweden."  
**_(Allen)_:** "And I'm Finland!"  
**_(Germany)_:** "Hm?"  
**_(Allen)_:** "Ohyaaaaa!"

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!  
**_(Prussia)_:** Nor-  
**_(Primo)_:** dic  
**_(Germany)_:** re-  
**_(Allen)_:** gion  
**_(Jack)_:** FIVE!  
**(_(Primo)_: Bro, you're so loud.)**  
**(_(Jack)_: You think so?)**

**_(Jack)_:** "We finally got ourselves some time in the spotlight! Cool and stylish! That's what we gotta be right now!"  
**_(Allen)_:** "You're right about that! We've been looking forward to this moment for a long time! Right, Sve?"  
**_(Germany)_:** "Yup. I'm a... bit embarrassed."  
**_(Prussia)_:** "I had a song before this, but Puffin pretty much hijacked the song for himself. I left him at home today."  
**_(Allen)_:** "Whaaaaat?"  
**_(Primo)_:** "Wait, so why am I teamed up with bro?"  
**_(Jack)_:** "All right, let's go!"

**_(Prussia)_:** Nature is calling once again today.  
**_(Prussia)_ and _(Allen)_:** We're the ones who're in charge of Europe's northern side!  
**(_(Jack)_: We're in charge, yeah!)**  
**_(Germany)_:** The sun may still rise in our home.  
**_(Jack)_ and _(Germany)_:** But once in a while, the sun doesn't set.  
**(_(Primo)_: That's called a midnight sun.)**

**_(Primo)_:** Should you find that you're in quite a bind,  
**_(Prussia)_ and _(Allen)_:** Please call us anytime,  
**_(Prussia)_:** anywhere!  
**_(Allen)_:** anywhere, okay?

**All:** When you're all alone, we'll be right there!  
**(_(Primo)_: I'll always stay with you.)**  
**All:** When you're feeling pain, share it with us!  
**(_(Prussia)_: You okay sharing with me?)**  
**All:** When you're feeling blue, we'll drown our sorrows in beer!  
**(_(Jack)_: Okay, bottoms up!)**  
**_(Jack)_:** See that? You're feeling better by the second, yeah!

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!  
**_(Prussia)_:** Nor-  
**_(Primo)_:** dic  
**_Germany)_:** re-  
**_(Allen)_:** gion  
**_(Jack)_:** FIVE!  
**(_(Primo)_: Bro, you're annoying.)**

**_(Primo)_:** "Hey. You still haven't kept your promise about calling me big brother."  
**_(Prussia)_:** "Why are you bringing that up now? You make no sense, I swear. I'm not saying it."  
**_(Germany)_:** "Nothin' wrong with it."  
**_(Prussia)_:** "Oh come on, Svi!"  
**_(Allen)_:** "How nice! I want to be called big brother too."  
**_(Jack)_:** "Aw man, you guys! Y'all still talkin' about that?"  
**_(Primo)_:** "Big brother."  
**_(Prussia)_:** "Don't know you."  
**_(Primo)_:** "Big brother."  
**_(Prussia)_:** "Not saying it."  
**_(Primo)_:** "Big sister."  
**_(Primo)_:** "You're not making sense."  
**_(Jack)_:** "Hey! We're gonna start any second now!"

**_(Jack)_:** The Faroe Islands, Greenland,  
**_(Jack)_ and _(Allen)_:** and the Åland Islands are one of us too,  
**_(Jack)_:** yeah!  
**(_(Germany)_: Might' nice.)**  
**_(Prussia)_:** Made from glaciers abrasing with bedrock.  
**_(Prussia)_ and _(Germany)_:** are jagged yet narrow inlets!  
**(_(Primo)_: They're called fjords.)**

**_(Primo)_:** Should you find yourself lost along the way,  
**_(Jack)_ and _(Germany)_:** No matter the time, no matter the place,  
**_(Jack)_:** call for us!  
**_(Germany)_:** Come to my home.

**All:** Need some help with your weekend carpenter project?  
**(_(Germany)_: I'll make it for ya.)**  
**All:** Can't think of a name for that pet you got?  
**(_(Allen)_: I'll think of one for you!)**  
**All:** When you just can't seem to sell anything at all,  
**(_(Jack)_: then it's my turn to help!)**  
**_(Prussia)_:** Hey,  
**(_(Allen)_: Ehe~)**  
**All:** now do you see the appeal of us five?

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!  
**_(Prussia)_:** Nor-  
**_(Primo)_:** dic  
**_(Germany)_:** re-  
**_(Allen)_:** gion  
**_(Jack)_:** FIVE!  
**All:** Five!

_**ROMAJI LYRICS  
**_

**Denmark:** "Ora minna hokuou kara genki wo todoke ppe"  
**Iceland:** "AISURANDO"  
**Norway:** "NORUWEE"  
**Denmark:** "DENMAAKU"  
**Sweden:** "SUWEEDEN"  
**Finland:** "boku, FINRANDO"  
**Sweden:** "N?"  
**Finland:** "Ohyaaaa!"

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!  
**Iceland:** Ho-  
**Norway:** ku-  
**Sweden:** o-  
**Finland:** u  
**Denmark:** FAIBU!  
**(Norway: Anko yakamashii)**  
**(Denmark: Soukai?!)**

**Denmark:** "Yatto orera no deban dakara yo, koko wa kaggo yoku kime ppe"  
**Finland:** "Sou desu nee, bokura zutto tanoshimi ni shiteitan desu yo. Nee, Su-san"  
**Sweden:** "...N. Chitto...mittagu nee"  
**Iceland:** "Boku, kono aida no kyoku de, PAFIN ni hobo nottorareta kara. Kyou wa oite kita."  
**Finland:** "Eeeee."  
**Norway:** "Tega...nande anko to issho nano sa?"  
**Denmark:** "Yosshi iku be"

**Iceland:** Kyou mo shizen ga yondeiru  
**Iceland and Finland:** Bokutachi youroppa no kitagawa tantou  
**(Denmark: Tantou dabe!)**  
**Sweden:** Taiyou wa nobottekuruge jjomo  
**Denmark and Sweden:** Tamani shizumanai kotomoaru  
**(Norway: Byakuya tteiunzu.)**

**Norway:** Moshimo anata ga komattara  
**Iceland and Finland:** Itsudemo yonde-  
**Iceland:** -kudasai  
**Finland:** kudasai ne.

**All:** Sabishii toki wa soba ni ite!  
**(Norway: Izzumo isshodabesa.)**  
**All:** Kurushii toki wa wakachiau!  
**(Iceland: Boku de ii?)**  
**All:** Kanashii toki wa yakezake!  
**(Denmark: Yosshi nonbe)**  
**Denmark:** Hore dandan genki ni nattekuppeyo!

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!  
**Iceland:** Ho-  
**Norway:** ku-  
**Sweden:** o-  
**Finland:** u  
**Denmark:** FAIBU!  
**(Norway: Anko uzai)**

**Norway:** "Oi, oniichan ttsu yakusoku, mada hatasutenee beya"  
**Iceland:** "Nande ima sore? Imi wakannai, iwanai"  
**Sweden:** "In de ne?"  
**Iceland:** "Chotto SUVI"  
**Finland:** "Ii naa boku mo oniichan tte yobarete mitai desu"  
**Denmark:** "Nanda omeera maada sore yatten no ke?"  
**Norway:** "Oniichan"  
**Iceland:** "Shiranai"  
**Norway:** "Oniichan"  
**Iceland:** "Iwanai"  
**Norway:** "Oneechan"  
**Iceland:** "Imi wakannai"  
**Denmark:** "Oi, hajima ppe yo"

**Denmark:** Feroushotou, Guriinrando  
**Denmark and Finland:** Oorandoshotou mo nakama -  
**Denmark:** dabbe -  
**Finland:** desu yo  
**(Sweden: Eena.)**  
**Iceland:** Hyouga ni yoru shinshoku ni yotte  
**Iceland and Sweden:** Dekita gizagiza no irie  
**(Norway: Fiyorudo tteiunzu.)**

**Norway:** Moshimo anata ga mayottara  
**Denmark and Sweden:** Itsudemo dokodemo,  
**Denmark:** yonbeyo!  
**Sweden:** uchi ni ko.

**All:** Nichiyoudaiku de komattara  
**(Sweden: Tsukutteyanbe…)**  
**All:** Petto no namae nayandara  
**(Finland: Boku ga tsukemasu)**  
**All:** Mono ga urenai sono toki wa  
**(Denmark: Ore no deban dappee)**  
**Iceland:** Nee -  
**(Finland: Ehe) -**  
**All:** bokutachi no miryoku tsutawatta?

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou!  
**Iceland:** Ho-  
**Norway:** ku-  
**Sweden:** o-  
**Finland:** u  
**Denmark:** FAIBU!  
**All:** Faibu!

I smile and look at more dares.

"I... hated that!" Germany hissed out of breath.

"Why did we have to sing it a second time through?!" Prussia whined.

"Cause, needed the Romaji, or Japanese version and English version... So I repeated it!" I reply clearly hyped up on sugar.

"You didn't even put our names on the Romaji part of the lyrics!" Allen pouted.

"I'm lazy!"

"Can we _not _have any negativity here?!" Roy barked at the light haired men. "You guys were amazing out there."

"Really? I guess we're putting too much negativity on ourselves to notice the positive things," Jack and Primo laughed simultaneously.

"You guys really were ama-" Germany shoved snow down my shirt again. "_WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING SNOW_?!" I looked as he pointed towards the window that has a huge hole in it. "_HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!_" I panic and start to freak out.

"Where's the next dare?" **Deathreaper148** asked politely.

"Wha- when did you get in here?"

"England sent me here."

"He was successful in magic finally?" I scoff and look at my computer. "I have a dare, they asked me not to tell who it was but they requested for Saji to sing _My Love _by _Westlife._"

"Was it my author that's sitting on your couch like it belongs to him?" Saji pouted.

"Uh... just sing damn it!" I hiss back sitting down next to my good friend, **deathreaper148**, but I like to call him either deathreaper or death.

"Fine, William, I _hate _you!" Read Saji's eyes but he was a good tiger.

**An empty street, an empty house**  
**A hole inside my heart**  
**I'm all alone, the rooms**** are getting smaller.**

**I wonder how, I wonder why,**  
**I wonder where they are**  
**The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh, yeah.**

**And all my love, I'm holding on forever**  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer**  
**And hope my dreams will take me there**  
**Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.**  
**Over seas from coast to coast**  
**To find**** the place I love the most**  
**Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love.**

**I try to read, I go to work**  
**I'm laughing with my friends**  
**But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking, oh, no.**

**I wonder how, I wonder why,**  
**I wonder where they are**  
**The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh, yeah.**

**And all my love, I'm holding on forever**  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer**  
**And hope my dreams will take me there**  
**Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.**  
**Over seas from coast to coast**  
**To find the place I love the most**  
**Where the fields are green to see you once again,**

**To hold you in my arms,**  
**To promise you my love,**  
**To tell you from the heart,**  
**You're all I'm thinking of.**

**Reaching for the love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer**  
**And hope my dreams will take me there**  
**Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.**  
**Over seas from coast to coast**  
**To find the place I love the most**  
**Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love.**

**Say a little prayer (my sweet love)**  
**Dreams will take me there**  
**Where the skies are blue (woah, yeah) to see you once again, my love. (oh, my love)**  
**Over seas from coast to coast**  
**To find the place I love the most**  
**Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love.**

I get off the couch but look at Abby, whom of all people was blushing.

"This song was requested by someone I'm not going to say and it was for You Abby, and it was for Saji to sing and **Deathreaper148** to watch!" I look at death with a smile. "For a closing, I want **deathreaper148 **to say it!"

Death got up and looked at the computer. "Good luck and I hope you had fun reading, and don't forget to kick Italy!"

"Let's not kick Italy!" Germany protested.

"OW!" Italy whined and I looked to see Prussia obeyed the **deathreaper148**.

"Good Prussia, good!" I laugh. "Oh, and don't forget to look at **deathreaper148**'s profile! Also I hope you laughed the most at this chapter, I know I did!" I announce and signed off.


	25. Time Off

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


	26. Final Farewell

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OC's.**_

_**Final Farewell**_

I walk into the room and find more boxes have been put out into the living room. I sigh, I was getting ready for high school, and Germany ordered me to clean up the place. But then, I... I don't even know why I thought that I needed to treat it like I was moving.

I see Germany lugging a big box and he looks at me and smiles.

"Hey, Little Fox, what's going on, you look like you're going to cry. What happened at school?" He asked with pure sincerity.

I sigh and shrug, then walk towards my room. I was thinking about my last chapter on here wasn't even a chapter, and to think I was saying I needed time off, but now I'm ending the story completely. I sigh and lay on my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

_I sit on the couch and look at my cast._

_"I know this is a bit much to take in, but I'm quitting on my account, and this is my most famous fan fiction, I need a farewell chapter. But... I have to send everyone but the original cast I started with home. I'm so sorry!" I exclaim looking at Jaden and Jesse._

_"Sure, but why are you looking at Jaden and I?" Jesse asks, and I sigh._

_"I know I just added you guys, but I need everyone to go back home that wasn't original cast. I'm sorry! But... I need a farewell chapter with the original cast and I need everyone else to go home."_

_Kanda sat next to me and looked at me and smiled, it was a sincere one at the most. He set his hand on my shoulder closed his eyes as he looked to the ground,"You did your best, but I'm sorry you had to come to this. But... I want you to make me a new sword so that I can remember the fun we had here. Can... you do that?" I nodded, my eyes were tearing up, but I knew that was going to happen._

_I did the same for Lavi, and I sit back down after everyone left except for Germany and Strawberry, and I let my tears slip._

_"They're not coming back. Are they?" I ask myself._

_"No, I don't think they are, sorry Foxen. Do you want to help me with these boxes?" Germany asked, lugging three boxes and I accept by taking them away from him with no sweat.  
_

_I walk out to the living room to see the signers weren't there and I remember that they were out for the evening to celebrate going back home after this chapter._

_"I know it's funny, but... nothing gold can stay, and this is just what this is. The gold is officially going away," I mumble, setting down the boxes with a slight smile._

* * *

"Nothing gold can stay... thank you Robert Frost for reminding me that it is true that it can never stay," I say sitting back up after I heard the door screech open, and my main door closing. Germany was finally going home.

I got up and quivered a breath and I went to the living room and put on **Time of Your Life - Green Day**.

_**Foxen (Me):**_  
**Another turning point,  
a fork stuck in the road**  
**Time grabs you by the wrist,  
directs you where to go**  
**So make the best of this test,  
and don't ask why**  
**It's not a question,  
but a lesson learned in time**  
**It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.**  
**So take the photographs,  
and still frames in your mind**  
**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**  
**Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial**  
**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**  
**It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.**  
**It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.**  
**It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.**

I sit down on the couch and go back to another memory after singing to nothing but boxes.

* * *

_"Hey, Foxen, why did you want the original cast to just stay?" Luna asked, wondering why they were the only ones that got to stay, not everyone._

_I look at her and smile, "because I want to do a farewell song chapter before you guys go out to celebrate to say you're going home finally."_

_Luna looked down and looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "You are too kind, Foxen. You may think you're demonic, but the kindness overrules you."_

_I hug her back and smile even more. "I know Luna, I just want people to be happy, that's all want!"_

_Yusei stepped forward. Why do songs when we can just reflect on the dares and how we felt about them?"_

_I stood up and shake my head. "I guess both would be too much, wouldn't it? Well... I'm going to character Disney songs, then you guys can go out to celebrate and then go home."_

_Jack sighed, "why not hetalia character songs? Those were always fun!"_

_I smile and nod. "A perfect way to say farewell! Okay, the order is Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Germany, then me."_

_"Sounds fair," Germany concluded._

_I nod putting on **Excuse me I'm Sorry - Japan's Character song**_

_**Yusei:****  
****In a white sea, a red sun burns**_  
_**Round planets float up like solitary islands**_  
_**And still, the war**_  
_**is not yet over...**_  
_**Slender buildings crowd the cities**_  
_**Matched with the blade of a long history  
Only one can prevail**_  
_**The combat continues...**_  
_**I love everything new**_  
_**I really really like what's fashionable**_  
_**The minority can't control me**_  
_**Excuse me, I am sorry**_  
_**"I will not say no to righteously passing down my traditions,**_  
_**that is to my absolute knowledge."**_  
_**Etiquette, restraint**_  
_**The virtues of shame**_  
_**Cherry trees, maple trees**_  
_**The meaning of the seasons**_  
_**My straight black hair**_  
_**will be blond by tomorrow  
After celebrating Christmas**_  
_**The year ends and I go to the temple**_  
_**This is how it usually is**_  
_**Excuse me, I am sorry**_  
_**Come in, come in to the bath.**_  
_**Get out, get out when time's up.**_  
_**Come in, come in to the bath.**_  
_**Get out, get out when time's up.  
I love kotatsu (heated tables) and mandarin oranges**_  
_**I really really like Western cooking**_  
_**I can't deny the Meiji Era**_  
_**Excuse me, I am sorry**_  
_**I love everything new**_  
_**I really really like what's fashionable**_  
_**The minority can't control me**_  
_**Excuse me, I am sorry**_

_After Yusei finished and sat by the table, Akiza went up and I put up **Einsamkeit - Germany's Character Song**_

_**Akiza:**  
__**Though I look like I'm lecturing,**_  
_**I'm actually just talking**_  
_**It's not really...**_  
_**At times my face may look grim,**_  
_**But I'm actually just cold**_  
_**Though I don't mind it...**_  
_**I take pride in work that needs delicacy,**_  
_**But my fingers are too big**_  
_**That's why**_  
_**Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate,"**_  
_**Strictly speaking**_  
_**I don't understand**_  
_**Loneliness**_  
_**Loneliness**_  
_**Loneliness**_  
_**I want to be found**_  
_**Though they say I eat only potatoes,**_  
_**They're the same with soba and pasta**_  
_**If the kitchen is just going to get dirty,**_  
_**Then is it not better to just not to cook?**_  
_**Loneliness**_  
_**Loneliness**_  
_**Loneliness**_  
_**My heart is opening, I want to be set free**_  
_**Because you are here, I can be myself**_  
_**I'm always said to be scowling,**_  
_**But who said my smiling face has been erased?**_  
_**You may think I'm frightening,**_  
_**But it's only because I'm straining to laugh**_  
_**Just be Strong**_  
_**Through Loneliness**_

_Akiza sat next to her fiance and Jack went to the middle of the room and I put up **My Song, That is Written By Me, For Me - Prussia's Character Song**_

_**Jack:  
**__**Du, Hey du**_  
_**Chase after it**_  
_**Gewehr und Blut**_  
_**Fall down into Hell**_  
_**Über dem Rand**_  
_**Anywhere**_  
_**Tot oder lebendig**_  
_**Snatch away tomorrow**_  
_**Kneel before me! Praise me! Give me praise!**_  
_**Come here! Let me pet you!**_  
_**I am so fucking awesome! Seriously! Like a little bird!**_  
_**Little bird! It was riding on me! (Haahhahhahhahha!)**_  
_**Fate (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Shout! (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Lachst du über meinem Schicksal**_  
_**Gibben du mich!**_  
_**Don't you understand?**_  
_**Liebe und Hass**_  
_**Everything is mine…**_  
_**Ich wünsche ihm**_  
_**I stare at it**_  
_**Lieb und Heiß**_  
_**I will melt your heart**_  
_**I will fry it! Pancakes! Maple Syrup! It's the best!**_  
_**Come here! I will share some with you!**_  
_**I'm so damn happy! I'll do it! "The Awesome Me" Honor Award!**_  
_**Three meals a day! You can eat it (Kesesesesesesesese)**_  
_**Fate (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Shout! (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Lachst du über meinem Schicksal**_

_**(The diary of the awesome me, bird month *piyo* day**_  
_**I was really awesome today too!**_  
_**Roar across the world, my song that is written by me, for me!**_  
_**I won't let Austria act so smug now**_  
_**Hungary has to appreciate me now**_  
_**Italy, will you Listen to it?**_  
_**You'll tell me what you think of my awesome song!**_  
_**Hey West! Having beer is really tasty after singing!**_  
_**What? There's still more? Really!?**_  
_**Alright! I'll battle through another round!)**_

_**It's me! My entry on stage! I want to do whatever the hell I want!**_  
_**Hand it over! Burzenland!**_  
_**Silesia, I will occupy it! Old man! Watch over me!**_  
_**I won't lose! (Today I'll stay around here!)**_  
_**Email friends! I'm mass recruiting! *Niyo niyo* I'm waiting!**_  
_**Being alone is too much fun! (Too much fun too much fun…)**_  
_**Today too, I was awesome! I am the best!**_  
_**I'll sleep alone!**_  
_**Fate (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Shout! (Kapitulieren)**_  
_**Ich bin das Preußen!**_

_Jack sat down on the couch and next was Crow._

**_Crow:  
_**_**Someone is calling,**_  
_**I'm being called**_  
_**Alright, leave it to me; let's go**_  
_**More! More!**_

_**To the east and to the west**_  
_**I'll keep running**_  
_**If you desire it too,**_  
_**I'll come pet you**_

_**That's right, if fighting is your only option**_  
_**Then that's what you'll have to do**_

_**The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!**_  
_**The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!**_  
_**Is the awesome me, of course!**_

_**Danke!**_  
_**The best! The most fearsome!**_  
_**You guys can praise me**_  
_**I'll show you my massive dream**_  
_**A succession of victories for sure!**_

_**Alone in my room**_  
_**I'll write it today too**_  
_**A memorial of the awesome me**_  
_**More! More!**_

_**Hey little bird chirp for my sake**_  
_**It will heal me; niyo niyo!**_

_**This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness**_  
_**I won't be fooled**_

_**The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!**_  
_**I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently**_  
_**Old man, please watch over me!**_

_**Mein Gott!  
In a pinch! Punch!**_  
_**Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking**_  
_**(...I'll leave things at this point)**_  
_**A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!**_

_**All of the maps will someday be in these hands...**_  
_**I'll laugh as I run through**_

_**That's right, it's not because I'm weak**_  
_**It's because I'm too strong**_

_**The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!**_  
_**The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!**_  
_**Is the awesome me, of course!**_

_**Danke!**_  
_**Everyone! Come here!**_  
_**Let's exchange email addresses?**_  
_**Being alone is too much fun**_  
_**Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!**_  
_**A succession of victories for sure!**_

_**(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater  
Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater**_  
_**Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)**_

_And Crow went to sit down, next was Luna._

_"I hope you don't miss us after we leave," Luna said, and I got a perfect idea._

_"After everyone sings, including me, we can do **Wa! Wa! World Ondo**!" I exclaim and Germany laughs at this remark._

_"Alright!" Luna said as she went towards the center of the room as I put on **Let's Look Behind the Rainbow - Italy's Character Song**_

_**Luna:  
**__**Ciao! Ciao!  
Ciao! Ciao! **_  
_**Ciao! Ciao!  
Ciao! Ciao!  
Hey Totteoki location  
Let's go to see together  
do it is with a little put cappuccino in  
Hey before the fluffy happy time  
with more facing here  
( The embarrassed gestures to pounding)  
much against an matter will I (wonder if soon the sky clears up with)  
the smile is called miracle**_

_**Let's go to see the other side of the rainbow  
also wind blowing everyone clouds will  
Kakedaso white sand and bathed in light break into sunshine instant shine two people find it**_

_**Hey mighty of Pescatore and go to eat gelato 's right lasagna is also the best time if I say ravioli also called  
Na together:  
Wild out more over here and (shy but also I hope smile)  
2 people only secret (want to know Na Hey still)**_  
_**in the ocean that stain mirage summer color on the horizon also mind body and out burst everyone to wave**_  
_**bathed stand springing white while feeling breath of summer to try to find in the shining moment two people**_  
_**(Oh be found Kana finds want Na bear without looking Let us in this hand important thing now I Ah found)**_  
_**smile of the shards clasped soon return to its hand by tears blow everyone who shed**_

_**Let's go to see hand in hand**_  
_**to go to see the other side of the rainbow**_  
_**to a new world two people**_  
_**in the door of the still is unseen dream**_  
_**what is in the other side of the rainbow**_  
_**sea sky**_  
_**also everyone shines above all important things**_  
_**in front of this eye now all sparkling treasures with you**_

_**~Ciao**_

_Luna went to sit down and she pulled Leo out to sing._

_"WHY?!" Leo whined and I smiled knowing that he needed to._

**_Leo_****_:_**

_**"Hey guys! Thanks for gathering today to see me!**_  
_**Let's have a happy time with this hero song!"**_  
_**"Oh! Are you fine with pizza and donuts for a snack?"**_  
_**This colorful cake**_  
_**Looks delicious, doesn't it?**_  
_**I brought it, but**_  
_**"Japan, why won't you eat it?"**_

_**I'll arrest**_  
_**All those downer guys!**_  
_**Let's "Go Go" to the Smileage Station!**_  
_**"Germany OUT!"**_

_**Stocking up on hamburgers, cola, and ice cream**_  
_**We set off for "my house!"**_

_**I'm a HERO "Shoot up" from Florida!**_  
_**I'm a HERO I'll save the weak! "NAHAHAHAHAHA"**_  
_**Miracle HERO "Yeah!"**_  
_**What is hope?**_  
_**"I'll be the judge of that!"**_

_**What's a "course meal"!?**_  
_**That takes way too much time!**_  
_**No matter how much time passes, "the meat never comes out right!**_  
_**Jeez, the cooking from your place is really…"**_

_**You can become stronger with alcohol**_  
_**and with a chair and a piece of paper;**_  
_**defeating the monsters and enemies**_  
_**"is pretty awesome, isn't it?!"**_

_**Zombies, shady guys, I'll beat 'em all up!**_  
_**"The hero really is strong, after all! DDD!"**_

_**I'm a HERO I'll protect the world! "No.1!"**_  
_**I'm a HERO "I'll fly" no matter when or where!**_  
_**Super HERO Yeah!**_  
_**Hey, what are you doing?**_  
_**En - g - la - nd**_  
_**If you're gonna roast marshmallows**_  
_**Then put them on biscuits! "Oh! Delicious"**_

_**If there's a willingness to do something,**_  
_**Then we'll do something about it over here!**_  
_**"Hey you! Is it alright if I make**_  
_**a Hero Fanclub?!**_  
_**It's fine!"**_

_**I'm a HERO "Shoot up" from Florida!**_  
_**I'm a HERO I'll have a meeting with all my fans throughout the universe!**_  
_**Ultra HERO Yeah!**_  
_**But unlike Russia's greeting,**_  
_**"I won't give a kiss, okay?"**_

_**I'm a HERO I'll protect the universe! "No.1!"**_  
_**I'm a HERO "I'll fly" no matter when or where!**_  
_**Super HERO Yeah!**_  
_**I hear a voice calling for help**_  
_**from "over there"**_

_**U.S.A U.S.A No.1!**_  
_**U.S.A U.S.A No.1!**_

_**Yeah Oh Yeah**_  
_**I'm a HERO**_  
_**Yeah Yeah DDD!**_  
_**I'm your HERO**_

_Leo went and sat down by Luna._

_Everyone looked at Germany, and he went to the center of the room, and I put **Ich Liebe - Germany's Character Song **on.  
_

**_Germany:  
I love cake._**  
_**I also love coffee.**_

_**Ingredients are unsalted butter, granulated sugar,**_  
_**Eggs, salt, vanilla extract, lemon zest, flour and baking powder.**_  
_**Measure the milk, apples and powdered exactly so they fit in the bowl**_  
_**Wipe the counter clean, mix, go!**_

_**I'll bake the cake!**_  
_**I'll be 2:00 soon**_  
_**Today will be filled with sweetness!**_  
_**Apple cake**_  
_**One, two, three!**_

_**I love cake.**_  
_**I also love coffee.**_

_**The mix is poured into a mold that's 24cm in diameter.**_  
_**Apples are divided in 6 equal parts and are placed carefully one by one.**_  
_**Coat the cake with melted butter carefully.**_  
_**Put it in the oven, set for 50 minutes, and start!**_  
_**While we wait for it to bake, let's go pick dandelions.**_

_**I'll bake the cake!**_  
_**The time must be precise.**_  
_**When you smell something nice,**_  
_**The coffee has been prepared.**_  
_**One, two, three!**_

_**Take the mold after it cools and put powdered sugar on top.**_  
_**It's important that one puts a lot!**_

_**(Ah, Italy… I've made us some cake and coffee… would you like to eat them together?**_  
_**Oh, I see! Wait just a moment!)**_

_**I have a browned cake!**_  
_**Baked foods are perfection.**_  
_**Clear away the kitchen.**_  
_**Forks and knives are available!**_  
_**One, two, three!**_

_**Welcome...**_

_"I guess, it's my turn, but instead of a song, I have a poem._

_**Nothing Gold Can Stay  
****Nature's first green is gold,**_  
_**Her hardest hue to hold.**_  
_**Her early leaf's a flower;**_  
_**But only so an hour.**_  
_**Then leaf subsides to leaf.**_  
_**So Eden sank to grief,**_  
_**So dawn goes down to day.**_  
_**Nothing gold can stay.  
-Robert Frost**_

_"Now... we can do Wa Wa World Ondo?" Luna asked with excitement in her voice. I nod._

_"Okay, Germany, you have your own voice," I start._

**_Germany- Germany  
Italy- Luna  
Japan- Yusei  
America- Foxen  
China- Leo  
Russia- Crow  
England- Akiza  
France- Jack_**

_**Whole Cast:**  
__**Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!**_  
_**Italy: (Hey, Hey, sole!)**_  
_**Allied: Wa! Wa! Wa!**_  
_**Russia: (Hey, Soviet Union!)**_  
_**China: (Aiya! Aiya!)**_  
_**Italy: (Hey, sole!)**_

_**Italy: Joining hands, buon giorno**_  
_**Japan: Konnichiwa from Japan~ **_  
_**Germany: Keeping the peace, Guten Tag**_  
_**Italy: Now, let's do Ita-ly together!(Sole!)**_

_**All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~**_  
_**Italy: Let's form a round circle**_  
_**Germany: Form a flower**_  
_**All: And dance to the world's beat**_  
_**Italy: (O sole!)**_  
_**France: That jerk England loves sarcasm**_  
_**England: And of course, Partisans love themselves**_  
_**America: Coca-cool it! Don't be NASA-ty!**_  
_**Russia: I've got some vodka. Why don't we all...**_  
_**China: ...open it together (Don't be Shy-na!)**_  
_**{C All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~**_  
_**America: Let's form a round circle**_  
_**Japan: Form a flower**_  
_**All: And dance to the world's beat**_  
_**America: (Douruffu~!)**_

_**Italy: Sole!**_  
_**America: One, two!**_  
_**Japan: Ichi, ni!**_  
_**China: Yi, er!**_  
_**Russia: Soviet!**_  
_**England: One, two!**_  
_**Germany: Eins, zwei!**_  
_**France: Un, deux! (x2)**_  
_**Italy: (O sole mio~ Napolitana spaghetti)**_

_**Germany: (Let's go!) German spirit with eins, zwei, drei!**_  
_**Japan: Pound the taiko with a man's spirit**_  
_**Italy: With a white flag, we'll never win**_  
_**Germany &amp; Japan: Courage! Squeeze it!**_  
_**Italy: Let's fight**_  
_**Japan: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi - sore!**_

_**Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~**_  
_**England: Let's form a round circle**_  
_**France: Form a flower**_  
_**All: And dance to the world's beat**_  
_**{C America: (Yes, sir! Yes, sir!)**_  
_**I'm the hero! "Yes, we can!" But,**_  
_**England: Ghost occult**_  
_**Russia: Is frightening**_  
_**France: I won't forgive such a leader**_  
_**England: Scones and one shot**_  
_**China: Yaaa, China**_  
_**England: (Oh, finally!)**_  
_**{C All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~**_  
_**China: Let's form a round circle**_  
_**Russia: Form a flower**_  
_**All: And dance to the world's beat**_

_**Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!**_  
_**Italy: (Hey, hey, sole!)**_  
_**Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!**_  
_**Russia: (Hey, Soviet Union!)**_  
_**China: (Aiya! Aiya!)**_

_**All: Wa~**_

_Everyone laughed at the end, and then it became quiet once again, and I didn't know what to say._

_"And... that's it. You guys can go, but... don't forget about this, please!" I say, letting the tears fall down my face._

* * *

I get out of my thoughts and I stand up with a smile and start singing once again.

**Rihanna - Farewell**

**Wherever you're going**  
**I wanna go**  
**Wherever you're heading**  
**Can you let me know**  
**I don't mind catching up**  
**I'm on my way**  
**Just can't take the thought of you miles away**

**And I know you're going somewhere to make a better ****life**  
**I hope that you find it on the first try**  
**And even though it kills me**  
**That you have to go**  
**I know it'll be ****sadder**  
**If you never hit the road**

**So farewell!**  
**Somebody is gonna miss you**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**  
**That somebody is me**

**I ****will write**** to tell you what's going on**  
**But you won't miss nothing but the same old ****song**  
**If you don't mind catching up**  
**I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away**  
**But I know**

**And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life**  
**I hope that you find it on the first try**  
**And even though it kills me**  
**That you have to go**  
**I know it'll be sadder**  
**If you never hit the road**

**So farewell!**  
**Somebody is gonna miss you**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna miss you**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**  
**That somebody is me**

**And I'm gon' try to hold it all in**  
**Try to hold back my tears**  
**So it don't make you stay here, yeah**  
**I'mma try to be a big girl now**  
**Cause I don't wanna be**  
**The reason you don't leave**

**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna miss you**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna miss you**  
**Farewell**  
**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**  
**That somebody is me**

_**"Thank you for sticking with me all this way, and commenting and all this, but this is my final farewell to you guys! I'm forever logging off of this account and Foxheart13 and foxstar13. My newest account I'm going to use is Foxen Beilschmidt, so... yeah. Thank you!"**_

_**Positive feelings come from being honest about yourself and accepting your personality, and physical characteristics, warts and all; and, from belonging to a family that accepts you without question.  
-Willard Scott**_


End file.
